La Fuga
by Kotomi-sempai
Summary: Hiashi para poder conservar la barrera de sangre y el apellido Hyuga planifica la boda arreglada entro Hinata y Neji. Naruto que recibió como bomba aquella noticia decide escapar con Hinata :: NaruHina, NejiTen :: [Capitulo 5:Mal Entendido]
1. El plan de Naruto: la fuga

**LA FUGA**

**Aquí aparezco con otro NaruHina como pareja principal y NejiTen como secundaria. Bueno espero que le guste esta nueva historia y he aquí un pequeño summary**

**SUMMARY: ****Hiashi para poder conservar la barrera de sangre y el prestigiado apellido Hyuga planifica junto a los consejo del Bouke y el Souke la boda arreglada entro Hinata y Neji. Naruto que recibió como bomba aquella noticia decide escapar con Hinata. ¿Qué consecuencias acarreara todo esto?**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Hinata, ni Naruto ni ninguno de los personajes mencionados me pertenecen son todos de Masashi Kishimoto. **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 1_

**El plan de Naruto: la fuga**

Estaba una joven de pelo largo azul oscuro y ojos blancos de unos 17 años. Su cumpleaños numero 18 se avecinaba. Faltaban como 2 semanas aproximadamente para el cumpleaños

Hiashi había mandado a llamar a su hija temprano para informarle de una importante decisión. Una importante decisión según su criterio que beneficiaria al clan Hyuga. Hinata al enterarse baja rápidamente hacia la oficina de su padre

-"¿Qué querrá Oto-san?" – Se preguntaba Hinata mientras bajaba las escaleras

Llego a la puerta de la oficina de su padre y la toco suavemente sonando un _"pase"_ desde el interior. Hinata pasa tímidamente a la habitación encontrándose nada más y nada menos que con su primo Neji Hyuga que ya tenía los 18 años cumplidos

-Oto-san, Neji-nissan – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia como saludo sentándose en un sofá al lado de Neji y mirándolo cómplice. Pero este solo bajo los hombros dándole a conocer que tampoco conocía la razón de aquella reunión

Ya habian pasado muchos años desde aquella pelea en los exámenes chunnin. Desde ahí en adelante Neji con Hinata se llevaban bien. Ya no existía ese odio solo cariño familiar como primos que eran. Pero no era cariño tan abierto aunque ya no existía rencor

-Bien muchacho los he hecho llamar para darle una decisión que hemos tomado el consejo del Souke y del Bouke – Dijo Hiashi tan altanero y serio como siempre

-Ocurre algo malo Hiashi-sama – Dijo Neji que estaba algo impaciente

-Tranquilo Neji no te impacientes, verán esto los incluye a ustedes y es por el bien del clan… – Dijo Hiashi haciendo una pequeña pausa -…como bien sabe la heredera de nuestro clan es mujer….

-"¿Qué querrá? Porque dijo eso. No entiendo" – Pensaba Hinata confundida

-…y para seguir con la continuada del clan y sobre todo de nuestro prestigiando apellido hemos decidido…. – Hiashi suspiro, ambos ya habian sacado conclusión, era obvia - …que contraerán matrimonio

Hinata abrió los ojos de par en par al igual de Neji. Aunque este ya sabia que algo así podría ocurrir. Era obvio aunque tenía la esperanza de que no ocurriese.

-"No pude ser, yo, yo no puedo, yo quiero a Naruto-kun, yo lo quiero a el…como lo tomara…" – Pensaba Hinata que tenia una relación con el rubio desde los 16 años. Llevaban juntos casi 2 años, pero era una relación a escondida. Su padre no sabia, solo sabían las amigos cercanos incluyendo a Neji

-"Sabia que esto pasaría algún día. Tendré que hablar con Tenten de esto. No quiero dejarla pero veo que no tengo opción. Va a ser muy difícil para ambos. Y Hinata parece que le va a costar también. Quiere tanto a Naruto. De seguro no se esperaba esto" – Pensaba Neji que llevaba como un años con Tenten también a escondida puesto que los Hyuga eran muy clásico con el asunto de las parejas.

-Y bien no van a decir nada – Dijo Hiashi al no recibir respuesta alguna por parte de los muchachos.

-¿Cuándo se efectuara todo esto? – Dijo Neji para romper aquel silencio incomodo. Pero sinceramente para el eso era lo que menos le importaba

-El cumpleaños numero 18 de Hinata es en 2 semanas. Ahí va a ser la ceremonia de matrimonio. Esta misma noche será la cena de compromiso – Dijo Hiashi – Bien muchachos eso era todo pueden retirarse – Dijo Hiashi que se sento en su escritorio y empezó a ver algunos papeles

Hinata y Neji salieron de la habitación sin decirse ninguna palabra, ninguna mirada ambos detestaban la idea. Cada uno estaba con una persona especial que no querían dejar. Las amaban. Y mucho.

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación y empezó a sollozar. Era tan feliz. Estaba con Naruto el chico que amo por años. Ahora que ella justo había decidido decirle la verdad a su padre este ¿Decide su futuro? Su infeliz futuro.

En tanto Neji estaba furioso. El no quería esto. Ni para el ni para Hinata tampoco. El estaba tan bien con Tenten y ahora debía dejarla. Pero en el fondo sabia que eso iba a ser imposible. El no podía dejarla. Y menos contra su voluntad. Pero tampoco podía revelarse a su familia. Solo debía esperar a ver como pasaban las cosas

Hinata sintió unos golpes en la pequeña puerta que se dirigía hacia su bacón. Era Naruto el siempre hacia eso. Entraba por ahí a escondida para no ser visto. Hinata se seca las lágrimas y va a abrirle rápidamente

Al abrirle la abraza fuertemente, acción que impresiono al uzumaki al sentir sus tibias lágrimas sobre su cuello

-Hinata-chan ¿Pasa algo? – Dijo Naruto abrazando a Hinata la cual sollozaba más y más

-Na…Naruto-kun, mi padre… - Decía Hinata

-Que te hizo ese viejo bastardo ahora ¿eh? Hinata-chan

-Quiere, quiere que me case con Neji – Dijo Hinata, Naruto abrió los ojos de par en par

-¿NANI? – Dijo Naruto tomándola por los hombros mirándola a los ojos

-Y yo no quiero, yo quiero estar contigo Naruto-kun,

-No te voy a dejar Hinata-chan, voy a hablar con ese viejo ahora mismo – Dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a la puerta pero Hinata le toma la mano fuertemente

-No Naruto-kun onegai, no es una buena idea

-Vale, vale no iré a hablar con el bastardo ese

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Esta noche es la cena de compromiso y el matrimonio es en 2 semanas mas, yo no quiero casarme con Neji-nissan y de seguro el tampoco – Dijo Hinata, mientras el rubio se sentaba y se rascaba la cabeza pensando en algo hasta que la mente se le encendió

-Lo tengo

-¿eh? ¿Tienes una idea?

-Fuguémonos Hinata – Dijo Naruto mirando a su novia la cual quedo algo perpleja

-No lo se, no crees que es muy extremista Naruto-kun

-Si quieres arruinar tu vida con el baka de Neji, aya tú, pero si quieres ser feliz conmigo vámonos, le pedimos a Gaara que nos reciba allá ¿vale? – Dijo Naruto

-Pe...Pero que hay de Tsunade-sama, si nos vamos así porque si seremos traidores de la aldea – Dijo Hinata empezando a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa

-De la vieja me encargo yo te veo mas rato cuando la vieja esa me de alguna respuesta – Dijo Naruto besando a su novia saliendo de la habitación

Hinata suspiro. Naruto tenia razón si quería ser feliz debía arriesgarse. Y dejar todo esto atrás. Todo su clan. Aun la tratasen de traidora de lo que sea ella se iría con Naruto

En tanto Naruto se dirigía hacia la oficina de la Hokage con sus ideas, lo mas probable es que se la rechace pero era mejor intentarlo ¿no?

Naruto, muy común en el, llega haciendo un ruido tremendo. Iba arrastrando sus sandalias ninjas por el piso recién limpiando provocando un ruido desagradable que era audible hasta para la Hokage

-Shizune, sea quien sea que haga eso pégale una buena tunda de mi parte – Dijo La Hokage, Shizune asintió y salio viendo a Naruto y dándole la tunda

-Es por parte de Tsunade-sama Naruto – Dijo Shizune

-Aun, esa vieja pesada que se cree… - Dijo Naruto entrando a la oficina sin permiso alguno

-Sabia que eras tú ¿Qué quieres Naruto? – Dijo Tsunade dejando de hacer lo que hacia para ver a Naruto

-Debo hablar contigo Tsunade-obachan – Dijo Naruto recibiendo un certero golpe por parte de la Hokage

-NO ME DIJAS ASI

-¡AU!

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?

-Pues vera, quiero que me hagas un traslado a mi y a Hinata-chan a la aldea de la arena

-¿eh? ¿Por qué aceptaría yo eso?

-Pues hable con Gaara y el acepto – Mintió Naruto – Además así se desasera de mi y no tendrá mas atado por mi culpa – Dijo Naruto, Tsunade lo pensó por un buen rato

-Tienes razón, así no molestaras mas, tienes mi aprobación, ahora vete te vas estas misma tarde – Dijo la Hokage, Naruto salio sonriente de la oficina dirigiéndose de inmediato a la casa de Hinata

Entro de la misma manera como había entrado anteriormente por el bacón de la alcoba de Hinata. Allí estaba ella con un semblante triste pero con esperanzas de que todo resultase a favor. Al ver entrar a Naruto sonríe tímidamente y le da un corto beso.

-¿y? ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Hinata al ver el semblante alegre de Naruto

-Pues esa vieja, al principio me dijo que no pero logre convencerla – Dijo Naruto sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Entonces eso significa que nos escaparemos…

-Hai….Así que prepárate nos vamos esta misma noche…te espero en la entrada de Konoha como a las 8

-¿Qué hay de Gaara-san? – Dijo Hinata al no estar segura de lo que pasaría si llegasen así como así a Suna

-Pues hablamos con el allá de seguro nos recibe…me voy y prepárate y recuerda esto es un secreto, nuestro secreto… - Dijo Naruto saliendo de la habitación de Hinata

Hinata por un lado estaba feliz se iría con el rubio que tanto quería, pero todo eso le acarrearía muchos problemas ¿Cómo lo tomaría su padre? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Neji? De esto podría ser incluso excluida del clan. Pero debía arriesgarse por lo que quería y de paso le haría un tremendo favor a su primo. A ella no le importaba si sus hijos mantenían o no el apellido Hyuga, ella encontraba que sonaba bien Uzumaki Hyuga, pero ciertamente su padre no

En tanto Neji había decidido conversar de inmediato el tema con Tenten. No quería que se enterase por terceras personas mejor seria que el mismo se lo dijese. Pero estaba nervioso de la reacción de su novia. Era capaz de ir a hablar con Hiashi-sama y lanzarle toda la verdad. Muchas veces la comparo con Naruto. Cuanto se parecía Neji a Hinata al fijarse en personas tan escandalosas e impulsadas por sus emociones.

Al llegar a la zona de entrenamiento donde ella solía practicar la ve entrenando con sus armas que tanto le gustaba. Tenten al sentir la presencia del Hyuga cerca se lanza a sus brazos como solía hacerlo y lo besaba y este feliz le correspondía. Pero esta vez era distinto. El no se movió

-¿Pasa algo Neji? – Dijo Tenten al ver la rara actitud de Neji

-Si….Algo así – Dijo Neji mirando conmovido a Tenten, acción que hizo que Tenten se confundiera aun más

-¿Qué? – Dijo al ver que Neji no decía nada, este le toma de la mano y la lleva bajo una copa de un árbol sentándose acción que ella imita

-Es algo que no me agrada y menos aun a ti…. – Decía Neji haciendo una pequeña pausa - …y pues es muy delicada y esto nos puede cambiar nuestro futuro que sinceramente no quiero cambiar…. – Seguía Neji dándole vuelta a un tema nada que ver con lo real confundiendo de sobre manera a Tenten

-Al grano Neji – Dijo Tenten al ver que el Hyuga hablaba de otra cosa nada que ver con lo real

-Pues el consejo del Souke y del Bouke quieren que yo y Hinata-sama… - Hizo otra pausa Neji

-Que Neji suéltala que me impacientas – Dijo Tenten

-….quieres que nos casemos Tenten – Dijo Neji bajando la vista, Tenten quedo paralizada ¿Matrimonio?

-¿QUÉ? Y no le dijiste que estabas conmigo Neji – Dijo Tenten

-Aunque lo hubiese hecho no hubiese conseguido nada, por lo visto este es mi destino – Dijo Neji

-Pero…pero que hay de Hinata y Naruto

-Tampoco hubiese resultado nada solo la segura muerte de Naruto por estar con Hinata a escondida, yo no quiero dejarte, pero no tengo opción – Dijo Neji apretando fuerte la mano de la kunoichi mirando el cielo

-Y que pasa si voy a hablar con el bastardo de tu tío – Dijo Tenten, vaya que se parecía a Naruto de seguro el diría lo mismo…

-¿Crees que conseguirías algo? Eso esta mas que decidido pero… - Dijo Neji

-¿Qué?

-Eso no significa que te deje de ver, además no creo que a Hinata le moleste y sinceramente a mi no me molesta que ella vea a Naruto

-Pues que ¿Quieres que sea tu amante? – Dijo Tenten no muy motivada

-Pues ciertamente preferiría que fueras más que eso – Dijo Neji besando a la kunoichi

-Dime eso a mí que muero por estar contigo – Dijo Tenten

Y así siguieron besándose como buenos novios o "amantes" que eran. Si, a ninguno le agradaba la idea de ser amantes ¿Pero que más podían ser? Aunque ellos desconocían las ideas locas de Naruto y Hinata

-Tenten…. – Dijo Neji deteniéndose un instantes

-¿Si?

-Esta noche es la noche de compromiso – Dijo Neji

-¿Qué? Tan rápido

-Pues si eso me llamo mucho la atención también – Dijo Neji

-¿Cuánto tiempo de soltero te queda? – Dijo Tenten con un semblante muy triste

-2 semanas – dijo Neji con su típico tono de voz serio

-¿QUË? No puede ser eso es muy poco tiempo – Dijo Tenten

-Dime eso a mi, tendré que casarme con mi prima, o sea es mi prima jamás la vería como algo mas… - Dijo Neji

-Y que pasa si le piden tener hijos, puesto que por algo es la unión ¿no? – Dijo Tenten de lo más temerosa al imaginarse a su querido Neji con Hinata juntos

-No creo que pueda, no podría es mi prima es imposible para mi tocarla así, Hiashi esta loco definitivamente – Dijo Neji dándole un escalofrió al pensar en el y su prima en algo mas que primos

-Neji – Dijo la kunoichi llamando la atención de este

-¿Qué pasa?

-Escúchame quiero que estés conmigo, quiero ser tu primera mujer onegai – Dijo Tenten mirando tiernamente al Hyuga, este perplejo ante la petición de la kunoichi no pudo negarle lo que le pedía. Empezando a besarla

En tanto con Hinata preparaba sus cosas para escapar con Naruto en la noche después del almuerzo que no fue gran cosa, cero comunicación padre e hija. Hiashi entendía que a Hinata no le agradaba la idea de casar con Neji y el menos con ella. Pero debía velar por el bien del clan.

Hinata se mantenía encerrada en su habitación con la excusa de que se preparaba para la ceremonia de compromiso que ciertamente no asistiría por escapara con Naruto. Estaba nerviosa eran casi las 6 de la tarde y estaba anocheciendo por ser época invernal. Aun quedaban 2 horas para juntarse con Naruto y 3 horas para la ceremonia. Tendrían 1 hora de ventaja suficiente tiempo para no ser atrapados.

En tanto Neji cumplía los deseos de Tenten. El lo deseaba mucho pero no quería presionar a Tenten. Hasta que ella dio el paso acto que impresiono mucho a Neji pero que accedió sin poner mayor resistencia. Así ambos unieron en uno solo en medio del bosque, esa ocasión podía ser una de las ultimas que estarían así tan tranquilos, después de esa Neji estaría con otra mujer. Pero solo seria en un papel ya que sabia que ese matrimonio jamás seria un matrimonio y que ella parecería mas esposa de Neji que Hinata

-Aishiteru Neji – Dijo Tenten despidiéndose del Hyuga que iba camino a la mansión para prepararse para aquella ceremonia

-Y yo….ahora debo irme, lamentablemente sayonara – Dijo Neji desapareciendo de los ojos de la kunoichi con ánimos divididos. Por un lado estaba feliz de pertenecer al Hyuga pero por otro estaba triste de que sea otra la mujer que contraiga matrimonio con Neji.

La hora había llegado. Eran casi las 8 de la tarde, era casi la hora que Hinata había acordado con Naruto para poner en marcha sus planes a futuro. Había bajado silenciosamente para buscar algunos víveres para resistir los 2 días que demoraban en llegar a Suna. Pero no sabía que alguien la había observado llamándole tremendamente la atención de que llevase tanta comida.

-"¿Qué tramas neechan? Acaso ¿Estarás embarazada?, Tsk eso la condenaría para siempre" – Pensaba Hanabi al ver a su hermana mayor llevar tanta comida en especial pan

Hinata subió las escalas tan silenciosa y tímidamente como antes pero siendo seguida de cerca por Hanabi que quería averiguar que ocurría teniendo como prioridad la hipótesis de un supuesto embarazado, ciertamente hipótesis que era falsa.

Hinata al llegar a su habitación guarda todo lo que consiguió en la cocina en su mochila en la cual llevaba pocas cosas, las más esenciales. Miro su reloj nerviosa ya eran las 8. Se acomodo la mochila y hecho un ultimo vistazo a la habitación y dejo una nota en la cama, algo que llamo tremendamente la atención a Hanabi, pero decidió no interrumpirla.

Hasta que Hinata salio por el bacón de su habitación llegando al patio y finalmente a la entrada dirigiéndose rápidamente a la entrada de Konoha. Al salir Hinata de su habitación Hanabi entra y mira la nota. No decía nada por fuera así que Hanabi decidió abrirla muy curiosa de su contenido y comienza a leerla mentalmente.

"_Al Clan Hyuga:_

_Lo siento mucho pero me vi obligada a realizar este acto. No me importa si ustedes deciden que yo no sea mas la heredera para mi es mas importante todo el amor que profeso a una persona, aquel que me apoya, me quiere y me respeta por como soy no por quien soy. De seguro me odiaran por escapar pero no podía hacer lo que ustedes me pedían. Pido perdón Neji, Hanabi y en especial a mi padre. Se que todo esto por el bien del clan pero yo no podía y no lo hice solo por mi sino también con Neji. Se que el tampoco lo deseaba. Bueno solo decir que no me busquen, estaré bien junto al amor de mi vida._

_Se despide_

_Hinata_

_PD: No hemos traicionado la aldea estamos autorizado por la Hokage a irnos de la aldea y espero que no me vallan a buscar a donde sea que nos vallamos"_

Hanabi quedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba sorprendida. ¿Cómo es posible que su tímida hermana haya sido capaz de rebelarse al clan? No podía creerlo, pero a pesar de todo le pedía perdón a todo el mundo, Hinata jamás cambiaria. Aun era tiempo para detenerla pero algo en ella le decía que era mejor dejarla. Tal vez así ella seria la heredera, Hinata le estaba dando la libertad le estaba dejando el camino libre.

Decidió callarlo y dejar la nota en el mismo lugar que lo encontró. De seguro vendrían por ella un poco antes de la 9 hora del comienzo de la ceremonia de compromiso.

En tanto Hinata había logrado escapara de su casa o eso creía ella ya que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de Hanabi al escapar. Llega a la puerta de Konoha encontrándose con un fatigado Naruto. De seguro el también llego apurado al aquel punto de encuentro.

Naruto al ver a Hinata se lanza rápidamente a sus brazos feliz de verla aparecer y no haberse echado para atrás quedándose en aquella ceremonia aceptando el duro destino que era impuesto por su padre

-Hinata-chan, que bueno que hayas venido – Dijo Naruto desarmando el abrazo, Hinata solo sonrió – Bien debemos irnos rápido de seguro tu familia no tardara en notar tu ausencia dattebayo

-Hai, vamos – Dijo Hinata empezando el recorrido a Suna al lado del rubio.

En tanto en la mansión Hyuga…. LA hora de la ceremonia ya estaba cerca. Los invitados convocados estarían llegando desde la 9 y debían ser recibidos ciertamente por los que se comprometían. Neji ya se encontraba presente en la ceremonia muy formal pero de Hinata no había rastros.

Hiashi mando a una de las criadas a buscar a Hinata a su habitación y decirle que se apresurara para el recibimiento de los invitados que eras personas destacadas de diferentes clanes y/o familias muy importantes

-"Que le ocurrirá a Hinata-sama, debería ya estar aquí" – Pensaba Neji al no ver a Hinata hasta que fue interrumpido por Hiashi

-Neji ¿Sabes que ocurre con Hinata? Es raro que no se haya presentado aun – Decía Hiashi en la misma posición altanera y seria de siempre

-Iie Hiashi-sama, desconozco lo que pudo haber ocurrido con Hinata-sama

-¿y Tu Hanabi? – Dijo Hiashi dirigiéndose esta vez su mirada a su hija menor

-Iie Otro-san – Dijo Hanabi algo temerosa ya que ella si sabia la verdad de lo que ocurría

Se acercaba la hora y Hinata no aparecía. Hasta que la criada que Hiashi mando a buscar a Hinata apareció entregándole la nota que había dejado encima de su cama. Hiashi se dispone a leerla quedando paralizado ante lo que allí se presentaba. Al terminar de leerlo frunció el ceño ¿Cómo su hija había podido hacer alga así?

Le entrego la nota a Neji para que la leyese suspendiendo la ceremonia y preparando grupos de búsquedas. Pero antes de ser enviado debía arreglar un asunto con la Hokage.

Neji quedo perplejo al leer la nota dejada por su prima. Ella se había atrevido a rebelarse ante el clan. Una acción muy valiente de su parte. Algo que el no hubiese podido hacer nunca. Por un lado estaba feliz ahora ambos podrían estar con sus parejas, pero aquella acción podría causar consecuencias graves para Hinata y para Naruto que era el acompañante que Hinata no mencionaba en la nota. Ni tampoco mencionaba el lugar a donde iría. Se preocupo un poco por eso pero el sabia que era una excelente kunoichi y además iba acompañado de Naruto

Hiashi había llegado a la oficina de la Hokage que la cual bebía feliz de la vida su preciado sake. Al estar a punto de sentir su refrescante sabor Hiashi abre de golpe la puerta cayéndose el vaso al suelo.

-¡NO! ¡MI SAKE! – Grito Tsunade al ver su preciado licor en los suelos

-Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar urgente con usted – Dijo Hiashi

-¿eh? Ah Hiashi Hyuga ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo la Hokage olvidando por un momento su sake

-Dígame en este instante donde esta Hinata y su acompañante que desconozco nombre – Dijo Hiashi muy serio y frió.

-Pues no me acuerdo la envié con Naruto Uzuma… - Decía La Hokage siendo interrumpida por Hiashi

-¿QUÉ? Con el Kyubi, no puede ser – Decía Hiashi reprochándose por haber dejado que se escapase

-¿pasa algo malo?

-Si, hoy Hinata se comprometía con Neji pero escapo con el zorro ese y ahora me dice que no se acuerda donde esta

-No, Naruto me pidió permiso para irse por un tiempo de la villa y como es muy escandaloso lo dije altiro que si – Dijo la Hokage saliendo una gotita a Hiashi

-Bien, veo que no me fue de mucha ayuda – Dijo Hiashi saliendo de la oficina de la Hokage cerrando fuertemente la puerta

-MI SAKEEE – Gritaba la Hokage recordando el destino que tuvo su sake

Hiashi volvió rápidamente a su casa y empezó a enviar los grupos de búsquedas Hyuga en busca de Hinata incluyendo a Neji que al cual también envió. Neji había aceptado solo porque estaba preocupado por su prima. Por lo que pudiese ocurrirle.

Antes de salir decidió ir a buscar a la kunoichi. Además de explicarle la situación le pediría que fuese con ella a buscar a su prima y no precisamente para traerla de vuelta…

Toco la puerta de la casa de Tenten que para su suerte ella le abrió puesto a que estaba sola. El entro rápidamente a la casa no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Al notar la cara de preocupación de Neji fue directo al grano

-¿paso algo malo Neji? ¿No debías estar en la ceremonia ahora?

-Si debía, pero…pero Hinata se fugo con Naruto de la villa – Dijo Neji sentándose nervioso en el sofá de Tenten

-¿QUÉ? No puede ser, Hinata…Hinata…fue capaz de rebelarse ante el clan

-Si, así es, ahora Hiashi mando grupos Hyuga en busca de Hinata… – Hizo una pequeña pausa - …Ella no lo hizo solo por ella también lo hizo por mi, ten – Neji le entrego la nota a la kunoichi que empezó a leer rápidamente

-Que lindo, se sacrifico por amor

-Si pero el punto es que cuando la encuentren no sabes los castigos que pueden ocurrirle por haber escapados

-¿Que podemos hacer nosotros?

-Hiashi me mando a mi también en busca de Hinata, acompáñame…debemos encontrarla antes que los otros grupos de búsquedas y ayudarla

-Pero…como ¿Qué dice la Hokage?

-Eso no importa ahora, si quieres ser feliz conmigo debemos ayudar a Hinata, ella y Naruto no podrán con todos los shinobis Hyuga que mando Hiashi

-Entonces debemos apurarnos, antes de que los otros Hyuga la encuentren

-Hai, apúrate en buscar tus cosas debemos salir de inmediato – Dijo Neji, Tenten asintió y fue rápidamente a buscar una mochila con cosas esenciales para el viaje que se veía bastante extenso

-Pero Neji

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Hacia donde debemos dirigirnos

-No lo se, según la nota que dejo Hinata la Hokage los autorizo así que deben ir a una aldea aliada y sabemos bien que Gaara y Naruto se llevan bastante bien así que la posibilidad que mejor encaja aquí es….Suna… - Hizo una pequeña pausa - …de seguro los grupos que Hiashi mando se van a dirigir primero al país de las olas por ser mas cercano de aquí. Así que debemos apurarnos para alcanzarlos

-Hai, vamos – Dijo Tenten

Salieron rápidamente de la casa de Tenten empezando la marcha en la búsqueda de Hinata y Naruto, pero no era para traerlos de vuelta era mas bien para ayudarlos a ellos en la fuga y para ayudarles a si mismo en buscas de sus propias felicidad.

**Bien aquí acaba el primer capitulo de este fic NaruHina que fue a pedido en mi fotolog de Hinata ****http://hinatahyuga**** y que ahí también iré publicando. Próximo capitulo… ¿Hinata y Naruto llegaran a Suna? ¿Qué les dirá Gaara si logran llegar a Suna? ¿Quiénes encontrara primero a Hinata y Naruto? ¿Los grupos de Hiashi o Neji con Tenten? Todo esto lo sabrán en el otro capitulo…**


	2. Ojitos Bizcos

**LA FUGA**

**Bueno aquí les traigo al segunda parte de este fan fic. Y hay muchas interrogativas que aquí en este capitulo se sabrán "¿Hinata y Naruto llegaran a Suna? ¿Qué les dirá Gaara si logran llegar a Suna? ¿Quiénes encontrara primero a Hinata y Naruto? ¿Los grupos de Hiashi o Neji con Tenten?" Tal vez algunas son muy obvias o no lo se a medida que lean lo sabrán…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** Ni Hinata, Ni Naruto ni ningunos de los personajes de la serie Naruto me pertenece son todos creación de Masashi Kishimoto y solo los pido prestado para mis fics sin fines lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 2_

**Hasta que los alcanzamos**

**Ojitos bizcos**

Naruto y Hinata continuaban saltando del árbol en árbol muy apresudaramente. Habian salido hacia más de una hora de Konoha y de seguro iban ya tras ellos. Rogaban que la Hokage no haya hecho mención del lugar a donde iban sino serian encontrado rápidamente.

-Naruto-kun será ir por un camino anexo – dijo Hinata preocupada

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Naruto que había no razonado la situación del todo

-Es que de seguro mi padre envió grupo de búsquedas, y será mejor desviarnos y no pasar por el país de las olas… – Dijo Hinata, cuando Naruto iba a decir algo Hinata lo interrumpió - …además es mas corto

-¡SI! Tienes razón vámonos por ese camino que tu dices – dijo Naruto ya llegando casi al punto de desviación

En tanto Hiashi no dejaba de moverse nervioso y de despachar a todos los invitados que llegaban excusándose con que Hinata se encontraba en mal estado de salud. No podía decirle que se había rebelado al clan por un chico y menos por el chico zorro. Por un momento pensó que Naruto la había secuestrado y había sido obligada a escribir aquella nota. Eso trataba de creer pero ciertamente la verdad era otra

En tanto Neji y Tenten salían apresudaramente de Konoha con destino a Suna. Harían el mismo desvió que Hinata y Naruto estaba haciendo para llegar mas rápidamente a Suna saltándose el país de las Olas.

-Neji, allí van el grupo Hyuga – Dijo Tenten al ver varios grupos de ninjas Hyuga

-Así es, debemos irnos con cautela y tratar de que no nos descubran y que menos nos sigan – dijo Neji, Tenten asintió y empezaron desviarse poco a poco del camino por donde ellos iban son ser descubiertos.

En tanto Hinata y Naruto seguían saltando sin parar. Ya había pasado cerca de 6 horas en lo mismo y la noche estaba más que presente siendo iluminados por una gran luna menguante.

-Hinata-chan ¿Descansemos? Tengo mucha hambre – dijo Naruto ya siendo vencido por el cansancio ya a las 1 de la madrugada

-Esta bien Naruto-kun ten un poco de ramen – Dijo Hinata que había guardado ramen especialmente para Naruto, a este se le ilumino el rostro al ver su delicioso ramen

-GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN – Grito Naruto feliz de ver ramen ya casi saltando y bailando de felicidad

-Naruto-kun por favor no grites no ves que nos vienen siguiendo, aunque a esta altura ya debimos a verlos perdidos – dijo Hinata, pero Naruto ni cuenta se dio ya que comían desesperado el ramen que Hinata había traído para el, Hinata solo sonrió y comenzó a comer lo que ella había traído

_-GRACIAS HINATA-CHAN_ – Se escucho el grito de Naruto donde Tenten y Neji estaban así que no fue difícil seguir el camino que ellos habian tomado

-Vaya que es baka ese Naruto como se le ocurre gritar – dijo Neji que iba cada vez mas rápido

-¡NEJI! – Gritó Tenten, Neji solo se reprocho mentalmente por insultar a Naruto, Tenten era igual - ¡ESPERAME!

-Tsk…Tenten no grites – Dijo Neji deteniéndose y esperando a Tenten

-Pero es que Neji avanzas muy rápido y yo estoy cansada ¡po! – Dijo Tenten subiéndose a la espalda del Hyuga a caballito sin su permiso

-¿Qué haces? – Dijo Neji al ver como ella intentaba subirse a sus espaldas

-Llévame Neji, estoy cansada y así no grito mas ¿ya? – dijo Tenten, Neji refunfuño pero al final se rindió y empezó a saltar con la kunoichi en sus espaldas

Seguían o más bien Neji seguía avanzando hasta estar muy cerca de donde Hinata y Naruto estaban, pero al estar a un par de metros de ellos, estos deciden levantarse y partir nuevamente a Suna

-Hinata-chan, vamos, así llegaremos a la amanecer a Suna y dormiremos todo el día allá – dijo Naruto algo mas tranquilo y feliz por haber comido su ramen

-Hai – Dijo Hinata y comenzaron la marcha

Al rato llega Neji con una Tenten ya dormida en sus espaldas. Ve los restos que dejaron una caja de ramen y un par de papeles como de pastelitos. Neji suspiro cansado, pareciese que debía seguirlos y no descansar por toda la noche.

Al día siguiente se encontraban Sakura y Kakashi en la zona de entrenamiento, para variar Kakashi había llegado 1 hora tarde, pero Naruto no se había aparecido

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Qué le paso al Naruto baka? – Dijo Sakura destacada medico ninja de Konoha, Kakashi suspiro

-No lo se, será mejor ir a donde la Hokage y preguntarle – dijo Kakashi, Sakura asintió y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la oficina de la Hokage

Ya al llegar allá esperaron un rato a que ella le de una misión a unos ninjas para luego entrar a su oficina y para variar la Hokage estaba sirviendo sake. A Sakura le salio una gotita estilo anime, su maestra siempre era igual

-¿eh? ¿Qué pasa? – dijo la Hokage al ver el semblante preocupado de Sakura, Kakashi estaba igual de sereno que siempre

-Es sobre Naruto baka, ¿Dónde esta? No lo hemos visto – dijo Sakura a su maestra la cual ni se inmutaba

-Por ahí lo envié…

-¿eh? ¿Por ahí donde? – Dijo Kakashi

-Pues me pidió irse de la villa con Hinata y yo le dije que si – Dijo la Hokage bebiendo su delicioso licor

-¿QUÉ? ASI COMO ASI LE DAS PERMISO – Dijo Sakura

-Pues la verdad molesta mucho acá en Konoha así que lo envié a una parte donde no me moleste mas

-¿Dónde? – Insistió Sakura

-No recuero de seguro estaba algo ebria

-¿QUÉ? Tsunade-sama sabe que puede significar todo esto

-No

-El baka de Naruto no causara mas problemas acá pero si en la villa donde se encuentre y a lo mejor no las otras villas dirán que es una ofensa y podrían incluso declararle la guerra

-¡MIERDA! Tienes razón, debemos mandar grupos de búsquedas y traer al baka ese antes de que cause problemas, SHIZUNE

-Tengo una duda Tsunade-sama – Dijo Kakashi sereno como siempre y con su inseparable libro hentai

-¿QUÉ? – Dijo la Hokage con los nervios alterado

-A donde rayos enviara grupo de búsqueda si no saben donde Naruto fue – dijo Kakashi, Tsunade se sento en su escritorio meditando la situación

-Tienes razon, no recuerdo a donde lo envie, mierda estupido Naruto – Decia la Hokage abofeteándose mentalmente por haber dejado ir a Naruto, Sakura refunfuñaba algo alterada y Kakashi leia feliz de la vida

-Me mando a llamar ¿Tsunade-sama? – Dijo Shizune entrando a la oficina de la Hokage

-Olvidalo, cambie de opicion – Dijo la Hokage, Shizune solo salio refunfuñando por haberle interrumpido su programa de TV

-¿Y? – Dijo Sakura

-¿Y que? – Dijo la Hokage

-Que va hacer con Naruto

-Pues nada, dejémoslo ser, de seguro volverá solito además los Hyuga mandaron grupo de búsquedas ellos lo traerán de vuelta – Dijo la Hokage

-"¡TSUNADE-SAMA QUE IRRESPONSABLE ERES!" – Pensaba Sakura

-Vale, ves Sakura todo está bien ahora vamonos, ahora si que será un entrenamiento divertido sin Naruto – Murmuraba Kakashi para si mismo estremeciendo a Sakura dándole algo de pavor su sensei hentai

-Tsunade-sama – Dijo Sakura llamando la atención de esta

-¿Qué?

-Sabes… ¿Dónde esta Sai? Es que la verdad no quisiera estar a solas con Kakashi hentai-sensei, Sabe a lo que me refiero ¿no?

-Tranquila Sakura, Kakashi es asi solo por esos libros pero eso no significa que te viole o algo, ademas le das una buena paliza si se atreve a hacerte algo y listo – Dijo Tsunade, Sakura suspiro aliviada, tenia razon Kakashi era igual a Naruto, entendia con golpes

-Hai, Sayonara – Dijo Sakura y salio de la oficina

El mismo dilema vivian Lee y Gai al no ver presencia ni de Neji ni de Tenten por laz zonas de entrenamiento.

-Gai-sensei ¿Dónde estan Tenten y Neji? – Dijo Lee preocupado de no ver a sus compañeros y amigos alli

-No lo se Lee, de seguro la llama de la juventud arde en ellos y… - Dijo Gai pero lee lo interrumpio

-¡ey! A donde quiere llegar Gai-sensei – Dijo Lee

-…decidieron entrenar solos – dijo Gai, Lee sonrio

-Perdon por haber desconfiado de usted Gai-sensei

-No importa Lee, ahora nosotros debemos entrenar venga vamos a dar 250 vueltas a Konoha – Dijo Gai

-Hai – Dijo Lee y comenzaron el "entrenamiento" que ambos disfrutaban

Por otro lado con el grupo de Kurenai estaba muy preocupado al no ver aparecer a Hinata por ningun lado sobre todo Kiba

-Kurenai-sensei ¿Por qué tardara tanto Hinata? Sera acaso que le habra pasado algo – dijo Kiba preocupado mirando para todos lados a ver si Hinata aparecía

-No lo se Kiba de seguro tuvo algun problema el dia de hoy – dijo Kurenai

-Entrenemos… - Dijo Shino

-COMO ERES ASI SHINO, NO VES QUE A HINATA LE PUDO PASAR ALGO – Grito enojado Kiba por la indiferencia de Shino

-Sabes Kiba, Hinata es una excelente ninja no la subestimes, de seguro esta bien, ya no es aquella chica timida y debil de los 12 años, de seguro sabe llevar las situaciones con su familia mejor – Dijo Shino muy confiado de sus palabras, Kiba se quedo en silencio pensando en las palabras de su amigo y asintio

-Tienes razon, entonces COMENZEMOS KURENAI-SENSEI – Dijo Kiba animado y asi los 3 comenzaron a entrenar

Por otro lado los ninjas enviados por Hiashi se estaban acercando al pais de las Olas explorando la amplia zona que le llevaria bastante horas. En tanto Hinata y Naruto seguian viajando ya llegando a las afueras del desierto. Habia un frio que estremecia a cualquiera. Sobre todo a Hinata que se veia mas palida y con los labios con un tono medio morado

-Na…Naruto-k---kun ¿Qu…que hace…mos? Hace mu…cho f…frio – Decia Hinata temblando por el frio que habia a esa hora de la noche en el desierto

-Pu…pues se...será me...mejor ref…fugiarnos – Dijo Naruto que estabas en la misma situación

Decidieron refugiarse en una pequeña cueva que habia en la entrada del desierto. No podian adentrarse a el con aquella tormenta, a oscuras y a temperaturas bajos 0. Entraron a ella y al menos las enormes tormentas de arena no lograban pasar a ellas pero el frio seguian presente

-Ven Hinata para pasar el frio – Dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba a la Hyuga para lograr algo de calor en aquel frio lugar quedandose dormidos casi en medio del desierto.

En tanto Neji ya estaba sintiendo los efectos del clima desertico empezando a tiritar o temblar a causa del enorme frio que alli exisitia. Efectos que tambien se logro en Tenten depertandole de golpe

-Neji ¿Dónde estamos? – Dijo Tenten bajandose del Hyuga que se habia detenido un momento al sentir movimiento por parte de la kunoichi

-De seguro estamos cerca del desierto y de donde Hinata-sama y Naruto estan – dIjo Neji activando su Byakugan para buscar a la chica – Noe stan muy lejos de aquí solo a unos metros

-Debes tener cuidado Neji la eran puede hacerte daños tus hermosos ojos – Dijo Tenten sonriendo, Neji no sabia si enojarse o sonreír por el comentario asi que opto por ignorarlo

-Hmp

-Venga, vamos busquemos a Hinata – dijo Tenten empezando la marcha, Neji bostezo sin moverse aun. La kunoichi se detuvo lo miro incredulo – Ey no seas perezoso – Dijo y comenzo nuevamente la marcha

-"¿Perezoso? Sera he estado saltando por horas mientras ella dormia placidamente en mi espalda, Sera" – Pensaba Neji frunciendo el ceño pero decidio seguirla

Asi continuaron su camino acercandose a donde Hinata y Naruto estaban llegando finalmente a la entrada al desierto sintiendo de verdad el frio. Neji activo su Byakugan y busco a Hinata y a Naruto encontrandolos muy cerca en una especie de refugio dirgiendose junto a Tenten a dicho lugar

Al entrar al refugio a Neji le penso a herviri al sangre de ira. Ahí su prima muy, pero muy, pero muy muy abrazada a Naruto (Según Neji), apretaba los puños fuertemente mientras Tenten los miraba con ternura

-Que monos se ven juntinoso ¿no Neji? – Dijo Tenten tomando el rbazo del Hyuga mirando el espectáculo

-NARUTO – Grtio Neji ignorando lo que Tenten le habia dicho y despertando de golpe a la pareja

Hinata al ver a Neji creyo que la venia a buscar para el forzado matrimonio pero al ver a su lado a Tenten desecho la idea, enconces ¿Qué rayos hacia neji alli?

-Ne…Neji-nissan – Dijo Hinata sonrojada por haber sido pillada por su primo

-Hola Neji – Dijo Naruto de los mas tranquilo

-Que hacian, hacian, hacian….Asi – dijo enrabiado neji

-¿Asi como? – Dijo Naruto estrechando mas para si a Hinata haciendo enojar más a Neji

-GRRR…. ¡NO TE HAGAS EL BAKA!, auque lo eres, ¡SABES A QUE ME REFIERO!

-No, en serio Neji que estabamos haciendo – Dijo Naruto

-Neji-nissan tranquilo, ademas tu siempre estas asi con Tenten-san – Le reprocho Hinata a su primo

-Ahhh ya entendi – Dijo Naruto – Hinata tiene razon tu eres peor con Tenten crees que no nos damos cuenta ¿eh? Picaron – Dijo Naruto parandose y dandoles codazos a Neji, este solo bufo algo picado mientras Tenten sonrojaba

-Como estas tan seguro – dijo Neji muy picado

-De verdad quieres saber

-Si

-Vale, vale yo te cuento – Dijo Naruto, acercándose al odio de Neji y susurrando – _Te vimos en el bosque en plena acción con Tenten, no pasaste muy desapercibido, picaron no mas hasta que lo lograste – _Dijo Naruto divertido, Neji estaba muy rojo de ira y de vergüenza. Tenten y Hinata solo los miraba algo confusa

-Naruto quiero dejarte varios puntos en claro, numero 1 no se lo digas a nadie sino eres baka muerto, punto 2 no seas así de vulgar para decirlo, y punto 3 ¿Vimos? ¿Quién mas? – Dijo Neji lo más serenos que pudo, tarea difícil

-Pues mientras iba para la casa de Hinata-chan a avisarles las buenas noticias me encontré con Kibaka en el camino y empezamos a discutir hasta que escuchamos murmuros, tu sabes, y fuimos a ver y pues ahí vimos todo – Dijo Naruto tratando de que solo Neji escuchara pero indudablemente las chicas también escucharon algo de los murmuro muy poco entendible

-¿QUÉ? ¿KIBAKA? – Dijo Neji

-Si

-Maldición, ese maldito baka de seguro se lo contara a media Konoha, me la tenia jurada

-¿eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste? Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta... – Seguía Naruto

-Pues….

_Flash Back_

_Estaban un pequeño grupo de ninjas celebrando el ascenso de algunos a nivel Chunnin cuando Neji tenía aproximadamente 14 a 15 años antes de la llegada de Naruto con Jiraiya. Neji le colocaba una sustancia extraña al vaso de Kiba, le caía como bomba por ser el mejor amigo de Hinata y eso lo ponía celoso. Pasaba mucho tiempo juntos, demasiado al parecer de Neji_

_-Tengan un vaso de Sake para ambos – Dijo Neji de los más amable dándole un vaso a Kiba y otro a Hinata_

_-"¿eh? ¿Desde cuando tan amable Neji-nissan? El diría algo como sírvanse ustedes o algo distinto que raro" – Dijo Hinata mientras empezaba a beber el contenido_

_-"Vay, que genial la familia de Hinata son todos muy ama…" – Pensaba Kiba mientras bebía el contenido, pero al sentirlo los escupe de inmediato – "…UNOS AMARGADOS" _

_Neji solo reía al ver la cara de todo colores de Kiba, que estaba muy asqueado por la cosa rara que Neji le había puesto. Hinata solo intentaba ayudar a su amigo, mientras le daba una escalofriante mirada a su primo por su jugarreta tan infantil. Este solo bajo los hombros y siguió desfrutando de la fiesta_

_Fin Flash Back_

-JAJAJAJ POBRE KIBAKA, Aunque se lo merecía por estar tanto tiempo con mi Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto sentándose nuevamente a su lado

-EY chicos que cuchicheaban tanto – Pregunto Tenten

-Nada – Dijo Neji tajante, era mejor que ni se enterar de que Kiba y Naruto los habian visto en el bosque juntos

-Oye Hinata-chan ¿Por qué no me contaste la broma que le hizo el baka de tu primo al baka del Kibaka – Dijo Naruto

-Tenias que decir tantas veces baka – Dijo Tenten

-Si – Dijo sonriendo Naruto, Tenten saco como conclusión que segunda palabra favorita de Naruto era "baka" Después de "dattebayo"

-Naruto-kun, es que no te podía contar las cosas malas, menos si son tan crueles e infantiles – Dijo Hinata frunciéndole algo el ceño a Neji pero este lo ignoro

-Pero si no son malas, son divertidas y muy didácticas – Dijo Naruto

-¿A sí, que? ¿Qué tiene de didáctico? ¿Aprendiste algo nuevo? – Dijo Neji algo sarcástico

-SI a que nunca debo recibir sake de Neji ni nada de su parte porque me puede envenenar - Dijo Naruto muy filosóficamente, Neji gruño de la manera mientras Hinata y Tenten soltaban unas carcajadas de afirmación

-Si tienes toda la razón- Dijo Tenten, Neji frunció mas el ceño

-Deberías defenderme – Le reprocho Neji

-Lo siento Neji es solo una bromita – Dijo Tenten sonriéndole, este solo bufo un "hmp" y se cruzo de brazos

-Oye Neji-nissan ¿Cómo diste con nosotros? – Dijo Hinata al ver que las discusiones ya habian acabado

-Pues no fue muy difícil deducirlo, pues primero sabíamos que el baka de tu novio es amigo del Kazekage del la arena así que deduci que vendrían para acá desviándome el camino directo hacia Suna – Dijo Neji de forma muy superior por haber sacado correctas conclusiones, Naruto solo hizo una mueca de mal gusto

-No te sobres tanto ojitos bizcos

-¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE? – Dijo Neji, Naruto solo bajo los hombros sin importarle – REPITELO MALDITO BAKA

-Tranquilízate Neji, además ojitos bizcos suena muy lindo – Dijo Tenten, Neji solo sonrojo un poco ante el comentario de su novia

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Cabe agregar que fue mas fácil detectarlos porque el baka de Naruto grito muy fuerte y solo había que seguirlos – Agrego Neji acomodándose

-¿QUÉ? Yo no grito muy fuerte – Dijo Naruto

-baka – Murmuro Neji para si – Sabes Naruto he saltado por muchas horas así que si no te molesta quiero dormir un rato porque estoy muy cansado – Dijo Neji acomodándose para dormir

Pero al estar a punto de dormirse Naruto nota que ya estaba amaneciendo en el desierto y que el frió disminuía tremendamente. Además que la tormenta de arena de la noche anterior ya se había disipado y encontraban que era hora de partir

-VAMOS HINATA-CHAN YA AMANECIO – Grito Naruto emocionado y saliendo del refugio muy sonriente además despertando de golpe al pobre Neji

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Neji muy harto no había dormido en horas, andaba con unas tremendas ojeras y con una cara de desgano y rabia

-Tranquilo Neji-nissan descansaras mejor en Suna estamos muy cerca – Dijo Hinata consolando a su pobre primo cansado

-No seas flojo Neji, ha habido ocasiones en que has dormido mucho menos – Dijo Tenten

-Pero si no he dormido nada

-No seas malo venga acompañemos a Hinata y a Naruto a Suna

-Si, si, si, lo que sea – Dijo Neji levantándose de rocoso suelo y comenzando la marcha hacia Suna que estaba a un par de minutos de allí

El viaje se les hacia pesado sobre todo para Neji que estaba delirando de calor y de cansancio tomándose prácticamente toda el agua del grupo.

-Ey mi ojitos bizcos no te tomes todo el agua – Dijo Tenten quitándoselas de las manos, Neji frunció el ceño

-No me digas así Tenten

-Pero si es lindo

-No me gusta

-Amargado… - Murmuro Tenten, Neji frunció más el ceño pero lo ignoro

Naruto veía emocionado la entrada de la aldea de la arena estaban solo a unos pasos de ella para llegar a ella. Hinata solo observaba desde su punto la gran aldea. No le parecía muy bonita, prefería mil veces Konoha que era mas colorido por sus árboles y gran cantidad de flores. Allí se veía solo unos grandes edificios color Beige y nada más. Por ningún lado veía algún verde o algún azul solo color Beige

-Mira Hinata-chan ya nos acercamos ¿No es emocionante? – Dijo Naruto sonriéndole a Hinata

-Claro Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Oye Neji ¿Qué vas hacer después? – Dijo Naruto

-Pues solo venimos a ayudarlos, nos aseguraremos que estén bien y luego regresaremos – Dijo Neji

-Pero que harán si los grupos Hyuga que mando Oto-san nos encuentran

-No pueden llegar y entrar a esta aldea así como así, así que le diremos al Kazekage sobre la situación y que resguarden el lugar

-GRACIAS NEJI-NISSAN – Dijo Hinata abrazando a su primo, Naruto solo frunció el ceño al igual que Tenten

-Hmp….parece que pasar mucho con Naruto te volvió escandalosa Hinata-sama – dijo Neji, Hinata ante el comentario se sonrojo y empezó a jugar con sus dedos

-Jejeje, claro que no Neji-nissan – Dijo Hinata

Reanudaron la marcha legando finalmente a la entrada del la aldea de la arena. Los ninjas que cuidaban el lugar al verlo supusieron que eran enemigos o espías y los llevaron a unas celdas rápidamente.

-Naruto ¿Hablaste con Gaara-san? – Dijo Hinata dudando de la palabra de su novio

-Pues…veras Hinata-chan yo pues…. – Balbuceaba Naruto nervioso

-Serás baka Naruto, pensé que tenías todo listo pero veo que me equivoque – Dijo Neji sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada

-Baka – murmuro Tenten

-No se enojen ¡OH!, si de seguro Gaara vendrán y nos rescatara con sus súper poderes de arena

-Si, si, si lo que sea – Dijo Neji ya harto de las tonterías que Naruto decía

Al rato escuchan unos ruidos de unos pasos acercándose. De seguro venían a por ellos. Naruto estaba emocionado, pensaba que Gaara había venido a salvarlos, mientras Neji y Tenten estaban de lo más tranquilo y Hinata nerviosa

Naruto sonrió feliz al ver a Gaara aparecer con unos ninjas de la arena, Gaara los miro sorprendido ¿Qué hacían allí los ninjas de Konoha? No se explicaba la situación

-¿Naruto?

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del segundo capitulo de este fic. Me gusto igual harto sobre todo la parte de los ojitos bizcos, de veras suena súper tierno según yo….bien agradecer todo sus review y los post en fotolog ****http://hinatahyuga**** y nada solo espero tener pronto el tercer capitulo. ¿Que les dirá Gaara? ¿Aceptara a Naruto y a Hinata en su villa? ¿Qué harán cuando los equipos de Hiashi lleguen a Suna? ¿Le seguirán diciendo a Neji "ojitos bizcos"?, esto y mas en el próximo capitulo **

**Agradecer a ****L.I.T****Itzia-Hime****Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki****shinji kun112****AkitoxD****javier de jesus segura sala****s****Gabe Logan****MYsweetAngel**** y ****sharingan-uchiha**** por sus reviews**


	3. Aceptados Por Gaara

**LA FUGA**

**Tercera parte de este fic NaruHina y NejiTen. Las interrogativas de este capitulo ¿Que les dirá Gaara? ¿Aceptara a Naruto y a Hinata en su villa? ¿Qué harán cuando los equipos de Hiashi lleguen a Suna? ¿Le seguirán diciendo a Neji "ojitos bizcos"? esto y mucho mas en este capitulo que espero sea de su agrado**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Naruto, ni Hinata, ni Neji, ni Tenten ni ninguno de los personajes de las serie Naruto son de mi pertenencia son todo de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo anterior:**_

_-Naruto ¿Hablaste con Gaara-san? – Dijo Hinata dudando de la palabra de su novio_

_-Pues…veras Hinata-chan yo pues…. – Balbuceaba Naruto nervioso_

_-Serás baka Naruto, pensé que tenías todo listo pero veo que me equivoque – Dijo Neji sentado en el suelo mirando a la nada_

_-Baka – murmuro Tenten_

_-No se enojen ¡OH!, si de seguro Gaara vendrán y nos rescatara con sus súper poderes de arena _

_-Si, si, si lo que sea – Dijo Neji ya harto de las tonterías que Naruto decía_

_Al rato escuchan unos ruidos de unos pasos acercándose. De seguro venían a por ellos. Naruto estaba emocionado, pensaba que Gaara había venido a salvarlos, mientras Neji y Tenten estaban de lo más tranquilo y Hinata nerviosa_

_Naruto sonrió feliz al ver a Gaara aparecer con unos ninjas de la arena, Gaara los miro sorprendido ¿Qué hacían allí los ninjas de Konoha? No se explicaba la situación_

_-¿Naruto? – dijo Gaara sorprendido…._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 3_

**Aceptados por Gaara**

**El Maniático Pervertido**

Naruto sonreía feliz al ver a Kazekage de la aldea de la arena frente a sus ojos. Estaba seguro de que los sacaría desde esa mugrosa celda a alguna súper habitación de lujo.

-Uzumaki Naruto ¿A que se debe su visita? – Dijo Gaara teniendo aun encerrados en la celda Naruto hizo un puchero al ver que Gaara no los había soltado aun

-No nos va a soltar Gaara – Dijo Naruto aun haciendo pucheros

-Es la rutina, debo asegurarme a que debemos la visitas de los prisioneros – Dijo Gaara, Neji frunció el ceño ¿No eran aliados?

-Anda Gaara suéltanos no ves que me estoy mojando con no se que mis dedos de los pies – Dijo Naruto saltando para no mojarse lo pies consiguiendo ciertamente mojárselos mas

-Pues yo se lo explicare todo Kazekage-sama – Dijo Neji viendo que Naruto no los ayudaba en nada

-Bien lo escucho Hyuga-san – dijo Gaara reconociendo de inmediato a Neji por sus ojos blancos

-Pues Naruto y Hinata vinieron hasta acá para pedir su protección aquí en la villa de la arena – Dijo Neji, Gaara miro interrogante a los susodichos

-¿Tienen algún problema con Konoha? – Dijo Gaara

-No es con Konoha es con la maldita familia de Hinata, la abuela Tsunade nos apoyo en venir acá – Dijo Naruto

-¿Y como no me aviso? – Dijo Gaara luego mirando a los ninjas de la arena que los acompañaba – No me aviso ¿verdad?

-No, Kazekage-sama

-Bueno y porque no me aviso antes Naruto – Dijo Gaara

-Culpa de Naruto – Dijo enseguida Neji

-Cállate ojitos bizcos – Dijo Naruto mirándolo feo, Neji solo levanto un puño en forma de amenaza – Pues…veras…Gaara es que yo le dije a la vieja y a Hinata-chan que te había dicho y pues….se me olvido decirte después – Dijo Naruto jugando con el agua del suelo y con sus manos atrás

-Hmp…Ya veo – Dijo Gaara analizando la situación – Pero hay otra cosa que no entiendo

-¿Qué?

-¿De que escapan? – Dijo Gaara

-Es que quieren que yo y Hinata-sama nos casemos y pues Hinata escapo y yo vine a asegurarme de que este bien – Dijo Neji

-Y no se casara con nadie más que no sea yo – Dijo Tenten tomándole el brazo a Neji y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Neji sonrojo

-Ya veo…pues te debo muchas Naruto Uzumaki así que pueden soltar al prisionero – dijo Gaara, los ninjas de la Arena asintieron abriendo la celda

Naruto gritaba feliz dando salto de alegría y abrazando al Kazekage feliz por se recibido en Suna. Hinata dijo un poco audible "Ariogatu"

-Bueno los dejare que vivan acá pero cumplirán las misiones que le ordene como ninja de la hoja – dijo Gaara caminando siendo seguidos por los otros - ¿Se quedarán los 4?

-Nosotros solo nos quedaremos un par de días luego regresaremos a nuestra aldea – Dijo Neji quien iba de la mano con Tenten

-Ya veo, ósea que solo Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki serán nuestros huéspedes – Dijo Gaara los nombrados asintieron con la cabeza

Siguieron conversando camino a la torre del Kazekage. Caminaban por las pobladas calle de la arena. Los ninjas de Konoha miraban curioso todo el lugar que no se parecía en nada a su la aldea de la hoja

AL rato llegan a la torre del Kazekage. Allí se encuentran con Temari y Kankuro que miraban curioso a las visitas pero no dijeron nada, serian asuntos de Gaara

-Bien yo y mis hermanos vivimos aquí y tenemos 2 habitaciones disponibles ¿No les molestara dormir juntos? ¿Verdad? – Dijo Gaara mirando a los ninjas

-Claro que no – Dijeron al unísono Naruto y Tenten, los primos Hyuga solo miraban a sus parejas y luego asintieron ante sus palabras no muy seguros

-TEMARI – Grito Gaara apareciendo al instante la susodicha

-¿Si Gaara? – dijo Temari

-Punto 1 no espíes mas mis conversaciones – dijo Gaara, Temari lo miro avergonzada pero no dijo nada – Y punto 2 lleva Neji Hyuga y a Tenten a una habitación

-Hai – Dijo Temari – Síganme

-Gracias Kazekage-sama, después quisiera tocar un tema muy importante con usted – Dijo Neji antes de seguir a Temari

-Después hablamos – Dijo Gaara, Neji asintió y siguió a Temari y a Tenten

-KANKURO – Grito Gaara apareciendo luego Kankuro

-Lo mismo que le dije a Temari que escuchaste perfectamente – Dijo Gaara

-Hai – dijo Kankuro yéndose donde Temari para llevar a Neji y Tenten

-Baka – Dijo Gaara, Kankuro lo miro confuso

-Lo mismo pero lleva a Hinata Hyuga y a Naruto Uzumaki no a los otros 2 – Dijo Gaara, este asintió nervioso y guió a Naruto y Hinata

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¿Eh tórtolos? – Dijo Temari mirando a la parejita que venia tras ella caminando hacia atrás

-Pues vinimos a arreglar algunos asuntos – Dijo Neji tranquilo

-Ah y por si acaso no vino Shikamaru a arreglar…asuntos – Dijo Temari, Tenten no dijo nada ya que todavía estaba picada con Temari por haberle ganado (En las preliminares de los exámenes chunnin) y ahora Neji entendía la extrema amabilidad de Temari

-No, Shikamaru esta cuidando a su hijo – Dijo Neji

-¿NANI? – Grito Temari cayendo al suelo (recuerden que caminaba hacia atrás) Tenten ni se inmuto en ayudarla a levantarla así que Neji lo hizo

-Pues eso Shikamaru cuida al hijo de Asuma que adopto como suyo – dijo Neji, Temari suspiro tranquila – No me digas que no sabias, siempre estas con Shikamaru cuando vas a Konoha

-¡Ah! Si pero el no me había dicho nada de un hijo – dijo Temari caminado ahora hacia el frente – "Maldito vago ya veras cuando te vea la tunda que te va a llegar por no decirme nada" – Pensaba Temari

Caminaron un poco mas por los pasillos de la torre deteniéndose frente a una puerta.

-Bien chicos aquí esta su habitación – Dijo Temari abriendo la puerta viéndose una cama matrimonial y una gran ventana además de unos veladores y un closet

-Gracias – Dijo Neji

-Ah, y no hagan cosas malas que Gaara duerme aquí al lado – dijo Temari guiñándoles un ojo y saliendo rápidamente de la habitación

Neji y Tenten sonrojaron al instante antes las palabras de la kunoichi

-No es mala la idea de hacer cosas mala ¿No te parece Neji? – Dijo Tenten pero noto que Neji estaba completamente dormido luego de interminable viaje

Tenten suspiro, tenia tantas ganas de jugar y el otro estaba completamente dormido, así que empezó a arreglar sus cosas para pasar el rato

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Díganme chicos ¿Vino alguna chica linda soltera con ustedes? – Dijo Kankuro que iba al igual que Temari antes (ósea caminando hacia atrás)

-Pues lindas si, pero solteras no – Dijo Naruto, Kankuro se desanimo un poco dando media vuelta caminando hacia el frente

-¡Buuu! Tendré que confórmame con los ruidos en la noche – Dijo Kankuro, Hinata y Naruto sonrojaron ante las palabras de Kankuro, se entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir con esas palabras

-¿Ruidos? ¿Qué ruidos? – Dijo Naruto

-¡Ah! ¿Eh? Ignórenme mis palabras, es solo que pensé en voz alta – dijo Kankuro

-Pervertido – Murmuro Hinata, Naruto solo la miro y luego volvió la vista al frente

-Te escuche niña y pues tengo que entretenerme en algo ¿no? – Dijo Kankuro a Hinata le empezó a dar escalofríos pensado que la espiaría incluso cuando se duchase

Se pararon frente a una puerta donde hacia adentro estaba la habitación que ocuparía Hinata y Naruto. Kankuro la abrió y se dejo ver una habitación similar a la que Temari les dio a Neji y Tenten.

-Aquí tienen su habitación chicos – Dijo Kankuro, Naruto y Hinata observaban la habitación que era muy acogedora

-Gracias – Dijo Naruto que se tiraba enseguida a la cama

-Y no lo olviden, pueden jugar todo lo que quieran – Dijo Kankuro cerrando la puerta

-Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan? – Dijo Naruto que saltaba en la cama - ¡Whoa! Esta cama es genial

-Es que ese tipo me da algo de miedo ¿Qué pasa si me espía? – dijo Hinata

-Tranquila no te hará nada además si me entero le saco la mierda y listo – dijo Naruto aun saltando

-Pero, pero…

-Además que te preocupas tanto si tu eres linda además el solo mirara no tocara y si lo hace pues le das una buena tunda y listo – dijo Naruto Hinata sonrió satisfecha mirando al rubio saltar como un niño en la cama - ¡WIIII! – Hasta que cayo - ¡AU!

-Naruto-kun ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Hinata acercándose al rubio

-Si estoy bien – Dijo Naruto que ahora se tiraba en la cama Hinata lo imito, al rato se quedaron dormidos producto del cansancio.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los grupos que Hiashi había mandado en busca de Hinata estaban aun recorriendo el país de la Ola. No era un país muy grande pero si con muchos pueblos y aldeas pequeñas lo que hacia dificultar el trabajo de los grupos de búsquedas. Pero gracias a los Byakugan que poseían su trabajo se le alivianaba sin necesidad de interrumpir en las casas de los aldeanos

Hiashi que aun caminaba de un lado a otro nervioso. No había dormido en toda la noche y por primera vez pareció preocuparse por su hija como persona no por ser la heredera del clan

-"Mierda Hinata ¿Quieres destruir todo tu clan? Donde estas con ese maldito niñato, y esos estúpidos grupos de búsquedas que no llega nunca, no sirven para nada" – Pensaba Hiashi

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había pasado un par horas donde los ninjas de Konoha (menos Tenten) dormían plácidamente sobre todo Neji que no había dormido nada. Tenten solo lo observaba dormir, se veía tan tranquilo y hermoso para ella. Le acariciaba el pelo mientras lo veía dormir hasta que despertó

-Hasta que despertaste mi bello durmiente – dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño

-No me digas así que me haces parecer travesti – dijo Neji levantándose

-Lo siento…entonces mi ojitos bizcos – Dijo Tenten, Neji hizo una mueca de mal gusto pero no dijo nada

-¿Qué hora es?

-Pues has dormido casi todo la tarde son como las 6 pm – dijo Tenten

-¿QUÉ? TAN TARDE, NO PUEDE SER – Gritó Neji levantándose de golpe y arreglándose sus ropas

-¿Qué pasa?

-Como que, que pasa no te das cuenta que los grupos Hyuga pueden estar aquí en cualquier momento y aun no hemos advertido a Gaara y no creo que el baka de Naruto lo haya hecho – Dijo Neji nervioso

-Entonces ve – dijo Tenten

-Me voy – Dijo Neji dándole un beso y saliendo apurado de la habitación

Para la suerte de Neji al salir de la habitación se encuentra justo con Gaara que iba a la suya (Su habitación, recuerden que estaba al lado de la de Neji y Tenten), Gaara miro algo confuso al Hyuga que parecía algo nervioso

-Por suerte que lo encuentro Kazekage-sama – dijo Neji

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Algún problema con Temari? Ella es muy chismosa y cahuinera discúlpenla si los molesto – Dijo Gaara, Neji negó con la cabeza queriendo decir que no era ese el tema

-No es eso, lo que ocurre es muy grave – dijo Neji

-Habla

-Pues como usted sabe Hinata escapo del clan y ellos enviaron grupos de búsquedas, entenderá a donde quiero llegar – Dijo Neji, Gaara asintió

-Pero que amenaza corremos

-Pues pueden destruir la villa en solo buscar a Hinata, así que será mejor que resguarden la villa si es que aun no han llegado – Dijo Neji

-Gracias Hyuga Neji por la información yo daré las ordenes – Dijo Gaara desapareciendo en un remolino de arena

Neji entro de nuevo a la habitación algo mas tranquilo al decirle a Gaara sobre la situación de los grupos de búsquedas de los Hyuga

-¿y? Hablaste con Gaara – dijo Tenten

-No le digas así Tenten el es el Kazekage de la villa – dijo Neji tirándose en la cama colocando su cabeza en las piernas de la kunoichi

-¡AY! Neji nosotros lo conocimos cuando era solo un gennin – Dijo Tenten

-Bueno como sea, ese no es el punto, le avise de todo a Gaara….

-Viste que tú también le dices Gaara – dijo Tenten

-Déjame terminar, como iba diciendo le dije todo al Kazekage sobre los grupos de búsquedas y el tomara medidas al respectos

-¿Qué medidas?

-Que se yo, el es el Kazekage no yo

-No era necesario que me contestarás tan pesado ojitos bizcos – Dijo Tenten dándole un beso en los labios para que no se enojara

-Tenten no me digas así – Dijo Neji suplicante

-Pero si es lindo y a mi me gusta decirte así – Dijo Tenten – Además tus ojitos son muy lindos

-Hmp

-Oye ¿Qué hablaban tanto denante con Naruto – Dijo Tenten

-Nada, tu sabes que el baka de Naruto dice puras estupideces – Dijo Neji levantándose dirigiéndose al baño para escapar de la conversación

-Mentira, te sonrojaste cuando te dijo algo que no se que y que quiero saber que es porque tengo derecho a saber que es eso que te dijo – Dijo Tenten, Neji la miro confusa por el juego estúpido de palabras que hizo Tenten - O será que tienes un lado oculto por ahí – Dijo Tenten

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que soy homosexual?, pues claro que no por algo estoy contigo – Dijo Neji enojado

-Anda Neji si era solo un broma, además no me has dicho que te dijo Naruto – dijo Tenten mirando a Neji fijamente

-Nada – Dijo Neji entrando al baño de golpe

-Que malo eres no confías en mi – Dijo Tenten haciendo un puchero y acostándose

Neji suspiro aliviado, si estaba en el baño no tendría que contarle lo que Naruto le había dicho sobre que el y Kiba lo habían visto juntos en el bosque.

-"Maldito Naruto" – Penso Neji

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto en la habitación de Hinata y Naruto ambos estaban despertando luego de haber dormido toda la tarde (al igual que Neji). Era pasada las 6 de la tarde y sus estómagos ya rugían pidiendo algo que comer

-Buenas Hinata-chan – Dijo Naruto bostezando sentado en la cama

-Buenas – Dijo Hinata aun acostada al lado de Naruto – Naruto-kun

-¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto aun algo flojo

-¿Qué le dijiste a Neji denante en el desierto? – Dijo Hinata curiosa

-Pues cosas de hombres – dijo Naruto, Hinata frunció el ceño odiaba a los machista

-¿Cosas de hombres? Que estupidez, anda dime que le dijiste a Neji-nissan ¿acaso no confías en mi? – dijo Hinata mirándolo suplicante, Naruto desvió la vista

-Hinata-chan no me mires así – Dijo Naruto

-Anda dime Naruto-kun

-Vale te lo diré pero si antes me das un beso – Dijo Naruto tomado de la cintura a Hinata

-Eso es chantaje – dijo Hinata, pero igual le dio el beso que Naruto le pedía – Ahora dime

-Lo que pasa es que yo y el Kibaka pillamos a Neji en plena acción – Dijo Naruto, Hinata no entendió muy bien lo que quiso decir Naruto

-No entiendo ¿Qué quieres decir? – Dijo Hinata abrazando a Naruto

-Pero Hinata si yo te enseñe a entender frases doble sentido

-Pero es que no recuerdo como se interpretaba eso Naruto-kun

-Es que pillamos a Neji en el bosque, que poca sutileza hacerlo en el bosque, pues lo pillamos ligando

-Naruto quede en la misma, ligarse se puede referir a cualquier cosa

-Pero Hinata-chan como no entiendes al punto que quiero llegar – Dijo Naruto bajando la cabeza

-Solo dímelo en palabras claras no me voy a espantar ni nada – dijo Hinata

-Vale, lo que he querido decir todo este rato es que Neji y Tenten estaban teniendo sexo en el bosque, eso era todo – Dijo Naruto suspirando tranquilo al saber que Hinata al fin entendería el punto

-NANIIII, Naruto-kun como me dices eso no ves que el es mi primo podrías causarme un trauma – Dijo Hinata sonrojada

-Pero no eras lo que quería – Dijo Naruto confuso

-Si, pero como decírmelo de esa manera además es mi primo es…es raro no debiste decírmelo Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata, Naruto frunció el ceño

-"No la entiendo, estuvo hinchándome a que le dijera y luego le digo y me dice que no le debía decir nada, que entiendes a la mujeres…un momento estoy como Shikamaru, pues en realidad tiene razón son muy problemáticas" – Penso Naruto

-Tengo hambre – Dijo Hinata levantándose y entrando al baño

-"Si definitivamente no entiendo a las mujeres me cambia el tema en un instante" – Penso Naruto – Si yo igual ttebayo – Dijo Naruto levantándose también y entrando al baño también

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces? No ves que quiero darme un ducha – Dijo Hinata al ver entrar al rubio justo antes de que empezase a sacarse la ropa

-Nos duchamos juntos y listo – Dijo Naruto, Hinata iba a decir algo pero Naruto le interrumpe – Así ahorramos gas

-Menuda excusa – Dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos

En tanto Naruto comienza a desvestiste sin pudor alguno delante de Hinata que sonroja fugazmente ante las acciones del rubio

-Naruto-kun ¿Qué haces? – Dijo Hinata dándole la espalda

-No creerás que me duche como ropa ¿o si?

-¬¬ No me refería a eso, no te acabo de decir que me iba YO a duchar – Dijo Hinata

-Anda Hinata no seas aguafiestas además ya te dije así ahorramos gas y nos divertimos un rato – dijo Naruto abriendo la llave de la ducha – Y que dices

-No lo se, Neji-nissan me mataría si se enterara

-No tiene porque enterarse el baka de tu primo además estas bastante grandecita para darte solo una pequeña duchita conmigo ¿no?

-Pero…pero…pero – Decía Hinata tratando de dar alguna excusa, Naruto ya estaba dentro de la ducha asomando ahora solo su cabeza

-No me digas que no quieres porque no te creo se nota en la cara que quieres

-Pero…pero…pero….ummm….OK – Dijo Hinata se saca su chamarra y luego le tira una fugaz mirada a Naruto que observaba cada acción – Metete adentro

-Pero Hinata no seas malita si igual te voy a ver – dijo Naruto haciendo pucheros

-Que entres – Dijo Hinata dando una orden Naruto obedece algo furioso

Hinata seguía en lo suyo sacando el resto de ropa para entrar a la ducha. Naruto jugaba con el agua mientras esperaba a Hinata

-¿Ya? – Dijo Naruto ansioso

-No seas apurón Naruto-kun además ya viste a Tenten desnuda – Dijo Hinata algo furiosa

-Pero ella es de Neji además solo los vimos juntos unos instante lo suficiente para hacer un video y sacar unas fotos – dijo Naruto Hinata ahora se colocaba una toalla

-NANI, Neji-nissan te va a matar si se entera – Dijo Hinata Asomando ahora ella su cabeza

-Pero si Kibaka tiene el material no yo – dijo Naruto – Anda entra rápido

-No lo se, tal vez no debería… - Decía Hinata pero Naruto le toma la muñeca haciéndola entrar – Naruto-kun – Le reprocho

-Hinata eres malvada ¿Sabias? – Dijo Naruto haciendo puchero

-¿um?

-Como se te ocurre entrar con toalla eso no se hace – dijo Naruto quitándosela de golpe, Hinata enrojeció ante la brusca acción del rubio empezándose a besar

-Naruto-kun, solo una ducha ¿entendido? – dijo Hinata seria, Naruto hizo un puchero

-Si – Dijo como un niño chico

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras la pareja disfrutaba de su ducha un maniático pervertido los espiaba al estilo Jiraiya con unos binoculares y unos pañuelos (Ya sabrán para que ¿no?)

-Valla que chica esta muy buena – Dijo Kankuro aun espiándolo desde un árbol que hacia conexión con la ventana de su dormitorio (Olvide mencionar que Kankuro coloco a Hinata y Naruto en la habitación de al lado de el). Mientras Kankuro disfrutaba del espectáculo soltando risitas cómplices

Mientras Kankuro reía Temari se acercaba a su habitación ya que Gaara lo había llamado sobre la situación que Neji le había contando anteriormente. Temari sin pedir permiso entra del golpe en la habitación

-Kankuro – Dice Temari entrando en la habitación pero solo ve la ventana abierta

Kankuro no la escucho cuando la llamo así que seguía viendo el espectáculo. Temari se acerco a la ventana y ve a Kankuro espiando algo que ella desconoce pero espiando al fin y al cabo

-KANKURO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES MALDITO PERVERTIDO? – Dijo Temari alterada, Kankuro del susto cae de la rama del árbol al suelo. Cabe destacar que estaban vario pisos arribas

Kankuro cae de trasero en el suelo soltando quejidos de dolor. Aunque no le ocurrió nada grave. Temari hecho un vistazo a lo que Kankuro miraba tan feliz y sonrojo al ver a la parejita sintiendo algo de envidia el no estar ella en esa situación. Kankuro se levanta rápidamente y sube a la rama nuevamente

-Kankuro ¿Qué se suponías que hacías espiando a los huéspedes? – dijo Temari con un puño en alto

-Déjame explicarte Temari…es que pues los encontré por casualidad y pues solo vigilaba para que no le pasase nada – Dijo Kankuro a Temari le salio una venita por la estúpida respuesta recibida

-Baka…déjate de niñerías y vamos que Gaara nos llamo – Dijo Temari entando a la habitación

-Un ratito mas – Dijo Kankuro usando los binoculares

-AHORA – Grito Temari tomándolo de una oreja y arrastrándolo por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Gaara

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-Naruto-kun ¿escuchaste algo? – Dijo Hinata un poco de Naruto

-¿eh? ¿A quien le importa? – Dijo Naruto besándole el cuello

-Es que ¿Si nos espía el pervertido ese? – Dijo Hinata

-Tranquila Hinata-chan, estas conmigo y no tienes nada que ocultar además y de seguro se muere de envidia de no tenerte como yo te tengo – dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-Suena a como si fuera un objeto – Dijo Hinata frunciendo el ceño

-No quise decir eso solo que ese tipo solo mirara no tocara y si lo hace le saco la mierda, recuerda ya te lo había dicho – Dijo Naruto, Hinata sonrió y lo beso de nuevo

-Si tienes razón…

-Y como medida de precaución será mejor que siempre nos duchemos juntos para que no te espié y entre al baño – Dijo Naruto, Hinata frunció el ceño

-Naruto-kun eso no es necesario, eres un pervertido – Dijo Hinata

-Solo decía así te protejo y ahorramos gas – dijo Naruto, a Hinata le salio una gotita y luego suspiro

-Lo que digas – dijo Hinata y lo beso de nuevo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-APURA NEJI VAMOS A COMER ALGO QUE TENGO HAMBRE – Grito Tenten, Neji estaba aun en el baño duchándose

-TRANQUILA MUJER NO ME APURES – Grito Neji desde el otro lado

-QUE HACES QUE DEMORAS TANTO ¿LA MANICURIE? – Dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño ante el comentario

-No digas estupideces, claro que no hago eso, eso los hace los homosexuales como Sasuke – dijo Neji asomando su cabeza húmeda por la puerta

-Neji solo dices que Sasuke es gay porque no se llevan bien, yo lo encuentro lo mas hetero y guapo que hay – Dijo Tenten

-No alabes a ese tipo – dijo Neji cerrando al puerta de nuevo

-APURATE

-CALMA MUJER – Grito Neji

Paso un rato en donde Tenten jugaba feliz de la vida con una kunai esperando a que Neji saliese del baño

-Listo – Dijo Neji saliendo – Vamos

-Vale ¿Dime que te dijo Naruto denante? – Dijo Tenten

-No empieces ¿vale? Te lo diré después cuando estés cansada y se te olvide – Dijo Neji, Tenten frunció el ceño y cambio de inmediato el tema caminando por la torre saliendo finalmente hacia las calles de Suna.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Fin del capitulo tres. Espero que le haya gustado. A mi me gusto mucho este capitulo sobre todo con Kankuro y Temari. Son un caso el par xD. Bueno aquí las interrogativas ¿Llegaran los grupos Hyuga a Suna? ¿Qué les ocurrirá? ¿Habrá Lemon NaruHina? (Eso lo deciden ustedes) ¿Pillaran Neji y Tenten alguna sorpresa en las calles de Suna? ¿Seguirá Kankuro siendo el maniático pervertido? Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo… **


	4. Borrachos

**LA FUGA**

**Cuarta parte del fic NaruHina – NejiTen "La fuga". Las interrogativas para este capitulo ¿Llegaran los grupos Hyuga a Suna? ¿Qué les ocurrirá? ¿Pillaran Neji y Tenten alguna sorpresa en las calles de Suna? ¿Seguirá Kankuro siendo el maniático pervertido? Esto y más en este capitulo…**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Naruto, Ni Hinata, Ni Neji, Ni Tenten ni ningún personaje de la serie Naruto me pertenece son todos de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los pido prestado para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo anterior:_

_-APURA NEJI VAMOS A COMER ALGO QUE TENGO HAMBRE – Grito Tenten, Neji estaba aun en el baño duchándose_

_-TRANQUILA MUJER NO ME APURES – Grito Neji desde el otro lado_

_-QUE HACES QUE DEMORAS TANTO ¿LA MANICURIE? – Dijo Tenten, Neji frunció el ceño ante el comentario_

_-No digas estupideces, claro que no hago eso, eso los hace los homosexuales como Sasuke – dijo Neji asomando su cabeza húmeda por la puerta_

_-Neji solo dices que Sasuke es gay porque no se llevan bien, yo lo encuentro lo mas hetero y guapo que hay – Dijo Tenten_

_-No alabes a ese tipo – dijo Neji cerrando al puerta de nuevo_

_-APURATE_

_-CALMA MUJER – Grito Neji_

_Paso un rato en donde Tenten jugaba feliz de la vida con una kunai esperando a que Neji saliese del baño_

_-Listo – Dijo Neji saliendo – Vamos_

_-Vale ¿Dime que te dijo Naruto denante? – Dijo Tenten_

_-No empieces ¿vale? Te lo diré después cuando estés cansada y se te olvide – Dijo Neji, Tenten frunció el ceño y cambio de inmediato el tema caminando por la torre saliendo finalmente hacia las calles de Suna._

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_**Capitulo 4**_

**Borrachos**

**El maniático pervertido II**

Tenten y Neji salieron de la torre paseando por las calles de Suna. Ella iba prácticamente colgada del brazo de Neji mirando y apuntando curiosa cada lugar que veía. Parecía una niña según Neji

-Mira Neji ese lugar parece una copa – Dijo Tenten refiriéndose a un edificio cercano

-¿Pues mas bien parece un edifico? – Dijo Neji indiferente

-Eres un baka ¿Sabias? – Dijo Tenten – Neji…Neji

-¿Qué? – Dijo tajante Neji

-¿Por qué no vamos a tomar unos traguitos de la zona? – Dijo Tenten mirando a Neji suplicante

-No se si sea buena idea Tenten, es decir, después vamos a andar todos enfermos y con resaca – Decía Neji como excusa

-Por favor….además es divertidos y nos relajaremos un ratito no seas malo…anda Neji…anda Neji…di que si – Dijo Tenten poniendo caritas suplicantes, Neji suspiro resignado

-Vale vamos a tomar – Dijo Neji. Tenten tiro del brazo de Neji llevándolo a un bar cercano

Entraron al bar que estaba lleno de borrachos por todas partes tirados en el suelo y con un apestoso hedor a alcohol sobre sus cuerpos y ropas

-Tenten, busquemos otro lugar este no me gustas – Dijo Neji al ver el deplorable lugar a donde lo había arrastrado

-A mi me parece bien este es un verdadero bar no esos lugares para cuicos con puro whisky y vino, aquí debe haber sake del bueno – Dijo Tenten sonriendo y sentándose en una de las bancas del bar. Neji suspiro y la siguió sentándose a su lado

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Temari seguía arrastrando a Kankuro por los pasillos tirándolo de sus ropas. Kankuro seguía rogando a su hermana que lo soltase, no había cosa más humillante que aquella

-MALDICION TEMARI, SE CAMINAR NO ME ARRASTRE – Grito Kankuro desesperado. Temari lo soltó de golpe mirando fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-Bien entonces levántate y sígueme que vamos a donde Gaara y ni se te ocurra volver a espiar porque sino te delato con Naruto y Hinata y… - Temari hizo una pausa - …con Gaara – Dijo maléficamente

-Ahh ¿Qué debemos hacer como buenos shinobis de la arena? – Dijo Kankuro levantándose rápidamente como soldado y esperando órdenes

-Así me gusta Kankuro sígueme – Dijo Temari dándole la vuelta y empezando a caminar – "Jeje parece que funciono lo de Gaara…después de lo que le hizo la ultima vez no creo que le guste que se repita"

_Flash Back_

_Estaba Kankuro caminando por el pasillo y logra ver a una kunoichi de otra aldea en una habitación cambiándose de ropa. El como solo quería asegurar la seguridad de la kunoichi empieza mirar por los pasillos y no ve nada así que se dispone a ver a la mujer cambiándose._

_-Eso es linda…así se hace – decía Kankuro mirando a la kunoichi feliz de la vida con sus pañuelos en mano_

_-Kankuro – Escucho por detrás, el aludido da la vuelta y se piílla con…_

_-GAARA – Grita Kankuro cayendo al piso y cerrando la puerta de la habitación para que Gaara no se diera cuenta de que estaba mirando_

_-KANKURO ¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACIAS? – Gritó Temari furioso que si logro ver que hacia su hermano_

_-Pues…yo…verás…Temari…yo – Decía Kankuro nervioso_

_-Dime ¿Por qué espiabas a esa mujer? Quieres caso que te de una buena tunda – Dijo Temari tomando a Kankuro de sus ropas y con un puño levantando_

_-Tranquila Temari suéltalo – Dijo Gaara, Temari lo soltó cayendo Kankuro fuertemente_

_-Bueno Kankuro pudiste haber ocasionando incluso una guerra con tus estúpidas acciones así que como castigo… - Decía Gaara siendo interrumpido de inmediato_

_-NO, GAARA POR FAVOR NO, CASTIGO NO POR FAVOR NO LO HAGO NUNCA MAS LO JURO PERO CASTIGO NO – Decía Kankuro arrodillado a los pies de Gaara como si de un dios se tratase_

_-Lo siento pero esta es la tercera vez que pasa y en las 2 anteriores no he hecho nada así que tu castigo será… - Decía Gaara_

_-Anda dilo rápido Gaara estoy esperando que castigo se lleva este baka – Decía Temari emocionada_

_-...un día y una noche encerrado en las celdas desde ahora – Dijo Gaara dando la vuelta para marcharse – Temari, llévalo para allá rápido y dile a 2 guardias que lo vigilen_

_-Claro Gaara con gusto – Dijo Temari sonriendo triunfante mientras Kankuro estaba con una cara de perro arrepentido que funcionaba con cualquiera excepto con sus hermanos_

_-"Malditos…soy su hermano no deberían llevarme a las celdas como un criminal…Snif…y yo que quería seguir viendo" – Pensaba Kankuro siendo arrastrado por Temari a las celdas _

_Fin Flash Back _

Temari y Kankuro se dirigían a la oficina del Gaara. Iban caminando por los pasillos con una Temari con una sonrisa triunfal por haber chantajeado a su hermano Kankuro de la mejor y más divertida manera.

-Llegamos – Dijo Temari

-Eso lo se Temari yo vivo aquí tonta – dijo Kankuro, la sonrisa de Temari se esfumo de inmediato

-Cállate Kankuro por sino yole digo a Gaara – Dijo Temari

Para mala suerte de Kankuro, Gaara abre la puerta escuchando lo ultimo dicho por Temari. Kankuro palideció y Temari solo estaba de lo más tranquila

-¿Qué me tienes que decir Temari? – Dijo Gaara cruzada de brazos esperando una explicación

-Nada Gaara, tu sabes que Temari inventa cosas, sabes como es de boca de tarro y todo – Decía Kankuro

-KANKURO – Gritó Temari enojada por haberla insultado delante de ella – Pues lo que pasa Gaarita es que el imbécil este estaba espiando – Dijo Temari, Gaara suspiro

-Que no hay remedio contigo Kankuro ¿A quien? – Dijo Gaara

-Pues a Hinata y Naruto que estaban en lo mejor en la ducha – Dijo Temari cruzada de brazos aun ofendida

-A ver Gaara déjame explicarte…Uno, si es verdad lo espiaba tu me conoces sabes que siempre lo hago además ello ni cuenta se darían estaban de lo mejor…Dos, Temari también los miro por un momento – Dijo Kankuro

-KANKURO – Dijo Temari mirando furiosa a Kankuro, luego vio a Gaara – Es mentira Gaara tu me conoces sabes que yo no soy así

-Tres, Temari ha llegado mas lejos que yo, yo solo espió chicas ella come chicos – Dijo Kankuro, Temari enrojeció de vergüenza y de ira

-¿QUÉ? Explícame inmediato las palabras de Kankuro, Temari – Dijo Gaara mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermana

-Yo te explico Gaara – dijo Kankuro

-Olvídalo…Lo que pasa Gaara es que Kankuro esta picado conmigo porque yo lo he pillado ya 4 veces espiando a chicas y parejas y pues ahora inventa cosas de mi – Dijo Temari nerviosa soltando risas nerviosas

-¿Entonces porque tan nerviosa hermanita? – Dijo sarcástico Kankuro – Ahora mi versión… una noche iba camino a mi habitación y pase por fuera de una habitación escuchando gemidos de 2 personas ciertamente uno era de mi hermanita pero yo no lo sabia…pues para ver quienes eran y para la seguridad de estos fui a ver de quienes se trataban…y eran nada mas y nada menos que mi hermanita que parecía perra en celo y ese ninja de pacotilla de Konoha – Dijo Kankuro – No sabes el trauma que me causo

-Haber si entendí…espiando descubriste que Temari estuvo con un ninja de Konoha…son un caso ustedes dos…Temari ¿Quién era ese tipo? ¿Te obligo? ¿Te cuidaste? ¿Hace cuanto fue? ¿Lo has visto? ¿Se casara contigo? – decía Gaara enojado

-Emmm relájate Gaara mejor entremos y háblanos de lo que nos iba a hablar y después hablamos el temita ¿ya? – dijo Temari, Gaara asintió

-Bueno pero luego de que termine todo esto los 2 estarán en una celda, juntos un día y una noche – Dijo Gaara entrando

-¿QUÉ? – Dijeron ambos entrando a la oficina refunfuñando

Al entrar todos los presentes los quedaron mirando de una extraña manera que no podían descifrar. Unos sorprendidos, otro sonrojados, otros avergonzados en fin muchas cara todas de sorpresas

Los hermanos quedaron algo avergonzados sobre todo Kankuro y Temari. Gaara solo fue la primera impresión y luego volvió a la normalidad sentándose en donde debía

-Habrán escuchado todo – Dijo Kankuro en un susurro a su hermana

-No lo dudo….que vergüenza ahora todos sabes…maldito después te matare – Dijo Temari sentándose en su lugar

-Seguramente… - Dijo Kankuro sarcástico sentándose en su lugar

-Supongo que habrán escuchado todo… - Todos los presente asintieron - …Bien les ruego mis disculpa y las de mis hermanos y espero que eso no salga de aquí ¿Entendido? – Todos asintieron nuevamente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Naruto seguía como loco con Hinata. Habían estado así mucho rato mas de lo que ambos por separado hubieran demorados en sus duchas. Hinata frunció el ceño habían gastado mas gas no ahorrado

-Naruto me voy a salir, además hemos estado mucho rato y tengo hambre – Dijo Hinata soltándose de Naruto que hizo un puchero

-Pero Hinata sin estamos bien además el gas aquí es gratis – Dijo Naruto

-Pues si quieres sigue tú…yo me salgo – Dijo Hinata saliendo de la ducha

-Que gracia tiene estar solo – Dijo Naruto también saliendo

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Qué Naruto no podía hacer nada por si mismo? En todo le imitaba.

-Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata

-¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto secándose descaradamente delante de ella

-Podrías esperar a que termine para que luego tu te vista – Dijo Hinata

-Que mas da ya te he visto miles de veces Hinata nose porque te causa tanto problema – Dijo Naruto ahora vistiéndose y Hinata aun con toalla

-Pues entonces apúrate que me quiero vestir – Dijo Hinata

-No se que bicho te pico que ahora quieres estar sola…ya – Dijo Naruto que ya estaba vestido sentándose en el inodoro mirando a Hinata

-¿Qué? – Dijo Hinata

-Pues ya termine ahora es tu turno

-¬¬ ¿Podrías salir del baño? – Dijo Hinata viendo cómodamente a Naruto como si de un espectáculo se tratase

-Pero…pero…pero yo quiero estar aquí – Dijo Naruto

-AHORA – Dijo Hinata

-Pero debo cuidarte…vigilar que el maniático pervertido ese no te espié – Dijo Naruto

-Esas son excusas…ahora sal y espérame ahí – Dijo Hinata, Naruto hizo un puchero y salio

-"Sera malvada" – Penso Naruto tirándose amurrado a su cama

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Tenten y Neji estaban aun en el bar. Neji observaba despectivamente el lugar que parecía más un antro que un bar. Tenten ignoro completamente el deplorable lugar para pedir una orden

-Maestro déme sake del bueno – Dijo Tenten golpeando la mesa emocionada esperando su trago - ¿Qué vas a beber tu Neji? – Dijo mirando a Neji

-Nada – Dijo Neji mirando asqueado los vasos

-¿Cómo que nada? Que aguafiestas…traiga un Sake para Neji también – Dijo Tenten

-¿Qué? Yo dije que no iba a tomar – Dijo Neji cruzando de brazos

-No seas aguafiestas y aburrido un poco de trago no te hará daño, necesitas relajarte un poquito Neji – Dijo Tenten

-Pero no quiero beber

-Pues si tanto problema te causa me lo bebo yo y punto – Dijo la kunoichi indiferente a las pesadas miradas del Hyuga

-¿Desde cuando bebes Tenten? – Dijo Neji

-LA verdad no recuerdo haber bebido antes pero me llama la atención – Dijo Tenten

-Aquí esta su pedido señorita – Dijo el barman

-Gracias señor…el paga – Dijo Tenten apuntando a Neji que estaba de brazos cruzados quedando con los ojos de platos

-¿QUÉ? – Dijo Neji mirando a Tenten y luego al barman que tenia su mano abierta esperando el dinero, Neji refunfuño y le pago al hombre – Tenten te advierto si te emborrachas yo no te llevare a la torre – Dijo Neji pero cuando vio a la kunoichi ya se veía algo ebria – "Vaya que rápido cae"

-Dijiste algo lindo hip – Dijo Tenten sonrojada mirando a Neji

-Solo bebiste 2 vasos y ya estás borracha que vergüenza – Dijo Neji para si, Tenten lo ignoro pidiendo otra orden

-OTRO VASO MAESTRO – Dijo Tenten recibiendo su pedido y tomándolo al seco

-Esta muy bueno Neji, venga acompáñame a beber conmigo – Dijo Tenten

-Olvídalo que no quiero terminar igual – Dijo Neji, Tenten ebria lo besa rápido y luego coloca su vaso en la boca de Neji obligándola a beberla

-¿Qué haces mujer? – Dijo Neji quitándose de encima a la borracha Tenten y tragándose el trago

-Pues que se ve que hago….obligadote a que me acompañes no es divertido ir de juerga solo – Dijo Tenten riéndose y pidiendo mas y mas alcohol y dándole mas y mas alcohol a Neji

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata salio vestida del baño. Vio a Naruto amurrado tirado en la cama jugando con una pelota que la tiraba al techo y luego la tomaba.

-Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata, Naruto de la sorpresa se le cae la pelota encima de su cara

-¡AUCH! Estúpida pelota – Dijo Naruto tirándola al suelo

-Naruto-kun

-¿Qué? – Dijo Naruto mirando el techo ofendido por loa anterior

-¿Qué te pasa? Te enojaste conmigo – Dijo Hinata sentándose en al cama

-¿yo? ¿Qué crees? – Dijo Naruto sin mirarla

-No seas niño Naruto-kun es solo que quería estar un momento sola…no es para que te enojes – dijo Hinata acariciándole su rostro

-Pero yo todo gentil me ofrezco a cuidarte y protegerte del maniático pervertido ese y tu…y tu rechazas mi ayuda echándome de la peor manera del baño casi golpeando mi rostro – Decía Naruto soltando falsos sollozos tapándose el rostro

- ¬¬ no seas paranoico Naruto…solo querías verme e inventaste excusa del maniático pervertido y el gas – Dijo Hinata tranquila

-Pero…pero…pero yo solo quería protegerte – Seguía Naruto

-Naruto-kun que tonto eres… ¿vamos a comer algo? – Dijo Hinata

-Seguro – dijo Naruto levantándose de golpe sin señas de llanto de dolor o de ofensa

-Viste que solo era show – Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta para salir

-No seas así conmigo Hinata yo te quiero tanto y tu me tratas así – dijo Naruto tapándose de nuevo el rostro

-¬¬ Vamonos

-Ésta bien

Ambos salieron de su habitación y luego de la torre del Kazekage. Al igual que con Neji y Tenten uno de los 2 era el que apuntaba los edificios curioso pareciendo un niño. Esta vez era Naruto el que lo hacia.

-Mira Hinata ese edificio parece una copa – Dijo Naruto, Hinata sonreía antes las infantiles acciones de Naruto

-Si lo vi Naruto-kun – Dijo Hinata - ¿A dónde vamos? – Dijo Hinata, Naruto saco su monedero de rana viendo que estaba llena de dinero

-Te invito un trago – dijo Naruto contento de ver a su rana llenita

-Tengo hambre no quiero beber

-Vale vamos a comer algo y luego un trago ¿si? – Dijo Naruto con sus manos jutas mirando suplicante a Hinata

-Vale – Dijo Hinata sonriendo y dirigiéndose a un restaurante

Entraron a uno y para variar Naruto pido ramen. Ella como algo de arroz ya que no quería comprar más porque Naruto de seguro gastaría mucho dinero en comer ramen pero para mala suerte de Naruto ya no quedaba mas raciones de ramen haciendo un tremendo alboroto en el local siendo literalmente echados a patadas del negocio

-Malditos ni siquiera tienen algo tan esencial como el ramen – Refunfuñaba Naruto furioso caminando por las calles

-Relájate Naruto-kun…además fue tu culpa que nos echaran – dijo Hinata

-Al menos no pagamos – Dijo Naruto riendo, Hinata igual rió divertida

-Tienes razón

-Vale ya que no pagamos nos alcanza para harto trago ¿Vamos? – Dijo Naruto, Hinata asintió y se encaminaron a un bar cercano

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Había pasado 40 minutos desde que había llegado al bar y ahora ellos eran el centro de atracción del bar, sobre todo Neji. Tenten había bebido cerca de 5 vasos, estaba ebria pero lo suficientemente consiente para recordar lo que ocurría. En tanto Neji ya no estaba en sus cabales

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO – Se oía a las personas del bar gritar entre ellos Tenten, en la competencia entre Neji y un tipo desconocido. Debían beberse un vaso en seco

Mientras el espectáculo seguía Naruto y Hinata iban entrando al bar. Hinata al igual que su primo antes empezó a mirar el lugar mala leche. Parecía un antro de borrachos. Fijo su vista en el grupo que gritaban "_Fondo, fondo, fondo". _De seguro era una competencia de borrachos Penso Hinata.

-Mira Hinata una competencia de borrachos, ¡Que genial! – Dijo Naruto

-Naruto-kun salgamos de aquí no me gusta este lugar – Dijo Hinata

-¿Bromeas? No hay mejor espectáculo que una competencia de borrachos después de esa quedan tirados como saco de papas – Dijo Naruto – Además va a ser divertidos como un montón de idiotas hacen competencias sin sentido ¿vamos a ver? ¿Si? – Dijo Naruto suplicante, Hinata suspiro y lo siguió

-FONDO, FONDO, FONDO – Seguían gritando las personas y Tenten para que Neji y el desconocido se bebían su segundo vaso al seco. Naruto y Hinata se colan al monto y logran ver la silueta del desconocido

-Solo se ve un borrachito pero no veo el otro – Dijo Naruto empujando a los otros. Esta vez estaban en primera fila.

-NEJI-ONISAN – Grito Hinata horrorizada al ver a su primo colorado, apestoso y por sobre todo borracho

-Y yo que creía que era un mamón – Murmuro Naruto – Resulto ser un curagüilla de primera

Neji logro beber en seco el segundo vaso pero el otro se desmayo de borracho. Neji salto de su banco gritando triunfal apareciendo Tenten de improvisto y besándolo como premio a su triunfo, Hinata veía esa escena avergonzada mientras Naruto seguía sorprendido. Neji se separo y vio a su prima toda avergonzada pero estaban tan ebrios que no podía razonar

-Hola – dijo Neji sonriendo

-Que vergüenza – Murmuro Hinata mirando al suelo

Al instante Neji se desmayo de borracho. Tenten grito horrorizada al ver a su novio tirando en el suelo murmurando cosas como "No te mueras" "No me dejes sola en este mundo" Y otras cosas parecidas

-Naruto-kun volvamos a la torre ¿Vale? Esto es vergonzoso – Dijo Hinata

-Después de esta no beberé nunca – Dijo Naruto, Tomando al desmayado Neji sobre sus hombros. Hinata ayuda a caminar a Tenten que estaba algo ebria pero conciente

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Los hermanos seguían en la reunión que Gaara los había convocado. Temari aun seguía muy avergonzada por que ahora todo el consejo de Suna sabia sus "pecados". En tanto Kankuro parecía de lo más tranquilo. No se enteraron de nada que no supieran. Todos sabían de los hobbies de Kankuro

-Bueno los he convocado ya que existe una posibles amenaza – Dijo Gaara todos miraron preocupado al Kazekage no entendiendo a que se refería

-¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo un tipo del consejo

-Pues en la aldea he recibido a una pareja que se le imposibilitaba estar juntos debido a conflictos familiares. Es una pareja de Konoha

-Pero Kazekage-sama ¿Cómo puede arriesgar a la aldea por un par de persona?

-No es cualquier pareja, era una a la cual le debía un favor, además según su versión tienen aprobación de la Hokage de Konoha – Dijo Gaara

-Entonces... ¿Cuál es la amenaza?

-Como dije antes eran problemas familiares…de la familia más importante de la aldea de la hoja…los Hyuga – Dijo Gaara

-¿Que quiere decir Kazekage-sama?

-Pues que según la versión de los huéspedes el patriarca enviaría grupos de búsquedas y ataque en busca de la pareja, específicamente de la chica, y como aldea debemos impedir el ingreso y ataque de esos grupos – Dijo Gaara

-Pero no cree usted que nos estamos metiendo en problemas sin sentidos

-Tal vez…pero prometí protección a la pareja y ellos a cambio estarán a servicio de la aldea

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – Dijo Kankuro

-Kankuro y Baki distribuyan grupos de vigilancia por la aldea y asegúrense de que nadie extraño entre y si esos grupos llegan y los atacas ustedes harán los mismo

-Estos no nos causara problemas con la Hoja – Dijo Baki

-Según nuestros huéspedes no…pero para asegurarme envié una nota a Konoha en la mañana

-¿Y yo que haré Gaara? – dijo Temari

-Tu tendrás tu hora de vigilancia junto a Matsuri – Dijo Gaara – Después de que esto acaba cumplirás tu castigo

-Pero Gaara…

-Nada de peros… y esto va para ti también Kankuro – Kankuro no dijo nada – Bien comience

-Hai – Dijo Baki y Kankuro que empezaban su trabajo

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Anochecía para los grupos Hyuga. El frió se hacia presente para ellos que ya estaba en el desierto camino a Suna. Sin otra alternativa tuvieron que refugiarse en alguna cueva de las tremendas tormentas de arenas y del tremendo frió que existía en el desierto en ese instante

Hiashi seguía furioso. Los grupos no habían regresado aun. Ninguno. Ni siquiera Neji había regresado. Habían pasado 2 días desde que se había ido de la aldea y aun no había noticias de Hinata y muchos menos del chico zorro según Hiashi

-"Veo que no tengo mas opción que ir yo mismo tras Hinata. Esta demorando demasiado y esto se me esta yendo de las manos" – Pensaba Hiashi que había ido a preparar sus cosas para salir

Estaba anocheciendo pero no podía dejar pasar más tiempo. Se dirigió rápidamente a la torre de la Hokage para dar aviso de que saldría de la aldea. La Hokage lo miro mala leche pero dejo que saliera.

-SHIZUNE – Grito Tsunade, Shizune aparece unos minutos mas tarde toda despeinada y desarreglada, la Hokage levanto una ceja algo confundida. Shizune siempre era muy ordenada - ¿Qué ocurre Shizune que andas tan….mal?

-No se preocupe Hokage-sama estoy bien – dijo Shizune arreglándose un poco, sonrojada y sonriendo

-Si ya lo note – Dijo la Hokage – Lo que no se es porque estas "tan bien"

-Jeje – Rió nerviosa Shizune - ¿Me necesitaba?

-Si , quiero que vayas a buscar al Grupo de Kakashi, a lo que queda del grupo de Gai, al grupo de Kurenai, a Iwashi, a Genma… - La Hokage se detuvo de golpe al ver la expresión de Shizune, toda colorada riendo nerviosamente, La Hokage levantó una ceja para luego sonreír picaramente ha su asistente

-¿Pasa algo con Genma? – Dijo la Hokage mirando fijamente a Shizune

-Emmm…no – dijo Shizune

-¿um? Lo que digas…llama a todos esos, olvídate de Iwashi iras sola con Genma – dijo Tsunade que se dio cuenta enseguida de la situación

-NANI ¿A DONDE? – Dijo Shizune

-Pues te explico cuando traigas a todos los que te nombre

-Hai – Dijo Shizune saliendo en busca de todos los que fueron llamado

-"Ya era hora Shizune" – Penso Tsunade

Al rato aparece todo los llamados. Tsunade noto la extraña situación en la que estaban todos. Shizune y Genma intercambiando miradas sonrojados. A Sakura avergonzada evitando a toda costa miradas o cruzar miradas a toda costa con Kakashi que estaba con un moretón en el rostro.

-"De seguro el Hentai de Kakashi intento aprovecharse de Sakura…era de esperar que una alumna mía le diera una buena tunda a los pervertidos que tiente a aprovecharse" – Penso Tsunade

Estaba Kurenai y Kiba con una expresión de preocupación que de seguro era por Hinata. Lee y Gai seguían igual de alegres que siempre. Shino y Sai seguían igual que siempre también

-A ver escuchen todos con atención – Dijo Tsunade, todos guardaron silencio esperando a que la Hokage hablase – Bueno como todos ustedes saben Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaki no se encuentran en esta aldea

-¿Le paso algo a Hinata? – Dijo preocupado Kiba

-No, pero debemos evitar que algo pase, Hiashi fue tras ella y temo de que lago le pueda ocurrir. Como aun no recuerdo a donde envié a Hinata y Naruto enviare grupos de búsqueda a los distintos países aliados. Buscaran a la pareja y los protegerán por si Hiashi intenta hacerles algo ¿Correcto? – Dijo Tsunade, todos asintieron

-¿Qué grupos seremos? – Dijo Sakura

-Pues serán de a 2 ya que no se necesitan mas personas, creo que no es necesario nombrar los grupos ¿o si? – dijo Tsunade

-Si lo es Hokage – Dijo Sakura

-Esta bien seré rápida, Shizune y Genma, Lee y Gai, Sai y Shino, Kurenai y Kiba y tu con Kakashi – dijo Tsunade

-NANI ¿CON KAKASHI HENTAI? OLVIDELO HOKAGE ME REHÚSO – dijo Sakura cruzadas de brazos negando con al cabeza

-Sakura es una orden iras con Kakashi te guste o no – Dijo la Hokage, Sakura refunfuño molesta pero no dijo anda mas – Bien los dividiré en países de búsquedas, Shizune y Genma al país del rayo, Lee y Gai Irán a la aldea de la hierba y alrededores, Sai y Shino recorrerán los alrededores del país del fuego, Kurenai y Kiba Irán al país de las Olas y Sakura con Kakashi al país del viento….Es todo parten enseguida – Dijo la Hokage

-Hai – Dijeron todos saliendo de allí

Sakura siempre se adelantaba para no estar mucho tiempo con Kakashi. Últimamente el había demostrado mucho interés en ella, interés que no era muy mutuo. Sai y Shino se dirigiera a su zona en un silencio perpetuo, nadie decía nada ni hacia nada mas que saltar y correr por los bosques y praderas. Shizune y Genma solo estaban en un ambiente de sonrojos, sonrisas y de bobos enamorados. Lee y Gai con sus personalidades tan extrovertidas iban saltando, cantando entre otras estupideces, normal en ellos. Y Kurenai y Kiba que tan bien se conocían iban conversando temas banales o de Hinata y los preocupados que estaban por ella entre otras cosas.

**Fin del cuarto capitulo. ¿Qué ocurrirá a la llegada de los grupos Hyuga a Suna? ¿Y a la llegada de Hiashi o del Kakashi y Sakura? ¿Cómo amanecerá Neji después de la borrachera? ¿Habrá algo entre Genma y Shizune?... Bueno esto y mas en el otro capitulo. Agradecer todo los reviews que me dejan y los post en mi fotolog . Nada más que agregar hasta el próximo capitulo**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	5. Mal Entendido

**LA FUGA**

**Hola. Aquí les traigo la quinta parte de este fic NaruHina y NejiTen. Agradecer a todos los que lo leen aquí y en mi fotolog de Hinata. Aquí las interrogativas de este capitulo . ¿Qué ocurrirá a la llegada de los grupos Hyuga a Suna? ¿Y a la llegada de Hiashi o del Kakashi y Sakura? ¿Cómo amanecerá Neji después de la borrachera? ¿Habrá algo entre Genma y Shizune? Espero que las dudas sean aclaradas..**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Ni Naruto, Ni Hinata, Ni Neji, Ni Tenten ni ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen son todos personajes de Masashi Kishimoto y yo solo los uso para dar vida a mis fic sin fin de lucro.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo Anterior:_

_-Esta bien seré rápida, Shizune y Genma, Lee y Gai, Sai y Shino, Kurenai y Kiba y tu con Kakashi – dijo Tsunade_

_-NANI ¿CON KAKASHI HENTAI? OLVIDELO HOKAGE ME REHÚSO – dijo Sakura cruzadas de brazos negando con al cabeza_

_-Sakura es una orden iras con Kakashi te guste o no – Dijo la Hokage, Sakura refunfuño molesta pero no dijo anda mas – Bien los dividiré en países de búsquedas, Shizune y Genma al país del rayo, Lee y Gai Irán a la aldea de la hierba y alrededores, Sai y Shino recorrerán los alrededores del país del fuego, Kurenai y Kiba Irán al país de las Olas y Sakura con Kakashi al país del viento….Es todo parten enseguida – Dijo la Hokage_

_-Hai – Dijeron todos saliendo de allí_

_Sakura siempre se adelantaba para no estar mucho tiempo con Kakashi. Últimamente el había demostrado mucho interés en ella, interés que no era muy mutuo. Sai y Shino se dirigiera a su zona en un silencio perpetuo, nadie decía nada ni hacia nada mas que saltar y correr por los bosques y praderas. Shizune y Genma solo estaban en un ambiente de sonrojos, sonrisas y de bobos enamorados. Lee y Gai con sus personalidades tan extrovertidas iban saltando, cantando entre otras estupideces, normal en ellos. Y Kurenai y Kiba que tan bien se conocían iban conversando temas banales o de Hinata y los preocupados que estaban por ella entre otras cosas. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_Capitulo 5_

**Mal Entendido**

**La nueva desesperada por Kakashi**

Los shinobis de la hoja en Suna iban por las calles de dicha aldea camino a la torre del Kazekage. Con Naruto llevando a Neji es estado de bulto sobre sus hombros. Con Hinata aun avergonzada, ahora de todas las tonterías que Tenten decía en el camino

-Hinata-chan…la porquería de primo que tienes pesa mucho – Dijo Naruto que se quejaba durante todo el camino de lo mismo

-Cállate Naruto ya me lo dijiste unas 4 veces antes solo llévalo – Dijo Hinata algo malhumorada debido a todo

-Pero Hinata…hip…no seas así con Narutito... – Dijo Tenten que se acercaba a Naruto a acariciarle la mejillas - …él es tan lindo

-Ey Tenten que el tuyo esta sobre mis hombros – Dijo Naruto, Tenten despabilo y acaricio a Neji y luego volvió a su lugar entre Naruto y Hinata

-Si, Neji…es tan lindo….incluso cuando lo hicimos me dijo que me amaba… - Decía Tenten sin medir mucho sus palabras debido al alcohol. Suspiro feliz recordando esos momentos junto a Neji. Hinata palideció al instante lo que menos quería escuchar era a su primo mas allá de lo que Hinata ya conocía de el.

-Tenten no es necesario que me digas eso – Dijo Hinata

-Pero Hinata si es el momento mas lindo de mi vida…hip…el acaricio mi rostro, luego bajo sus manos delicadamente y llego a….

-Cállate – Dijo Hinata tapando la boca a Tenten y dándole un leve golpe para que quedara inconciente

-Hinata-chan ¿Ya te dije que eras mala?

-Si, hace un rato cuando estábamos en el baño Naruto-kun….

_Flash Back_

_-Hinata eres malvada ¿Sabias? – Dijo Naruto haciendo puchero_

_-¿um?_

_-Como se te ocurre entrar con toalla eso no se hace – dijo Naruto quitándosela de golpe, Hinata enrojeció ante la brusca acción del rubio empezándose a besar_

_-Naruto-kun, solo una ducha ¿entendido? – dijo Hinata seria, Naruto hizo un puchero _

_-Si – Dijo como un niño chico _

_Fin Flash Back_

-Ah lo recuerdo – dijo Naruto recordando, aun con Tenten inconsciente en el suelo, Naruto la vio allí y miro a Hinata – Que conste que yo no la llevo que tengo bastante con tu primo

-Nadie te pidió que me ayudaras Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata tomando a Tenten y llevándola también a la torre del Kazekage

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

En tanto Kakashi viajaba con Sakura rápidamente camino a Suna. Aun no lograban divisar a Hiashi a lo lejos y el frió ya estaba presente en la oscuridad del bosque. Sakura iba muy adelantada para evitar a Kakashi que siempre la alcanzaba rápidamente y luego ella apuraba mas el paso. Era un círculo vicioso

-"Mierda maldita vieja como mandarme con el hentai este…y como Kakashi-hentai es tan hentai que hasta me provoca a mi, su inocente y pura alumna - **Seguramente que de inocente no tienes nada - **Cállate tu no seas entrometida y si soy inocente y completamente virgen – **que seamos virgen no significa que seamos inocente ¡SHA! Toma esa **– Pues no lo niego si he tenido sueños eróticos con Sasuke-kun…pero eso no significa que deje inocente y pura - **¡JA! Lo que tu digas…aunque ni tu te la creas…eres una pervertida con esos pensamiento de Sasuke-kun – **Con nuestros pensamientos y no me lo niegues que se que tu también lo tienes – **Si lo reconozco pero yo soy ese lado tuyo Sakura **– Si lo que sea ya deja de molestar que Kakashi se acerca y será mejor apurarnos mas – **Eres tonta ¿sabias? Como perder al bombonazo de Kakashi, por dios Sakura tienes 18 no me digas que no estas cansada de ser virgen no será acaso buena idea est…**– Sea lo que sea que me quieras decir, no lo hagas, que antes muerta que estar con Kakashi-hentai además el tiene como 10 años mas que yo ¿no pensara que este con el? ¿O si? – **Eso júzgalo tu** – Pues no, no quiero **– Yo soy tu lado sincero y si digo que si quieres es por que si quieres** – Pero y Sasu...** – Olvídate de ese imbécil…por ahora…maldición sabes que quieres** – Será mejor que no me molestes mas que me desconcentras…."

Mientras esa conversación mental ocurría Kakashi observaba muy distraída a Sakura (puesto a que hablaba con su inner). No se podía decir que estuviese enamorado de su alumna, esa palabra para Kakashi no existía, el era un ninja y amar no era un plan de vida. Pero gustar era algo muy diferente. Y el lo reconocía le gustaba su ya a esa altura ex-alumna. Ella tenia 18 años y Tsunade estaba apunto de asignarle un grupo ninja al cual entrenar y seria la separación de aquel grupo que estuvo por años. Y la meta de Kakashi era…al menos conocer mas allá a Sakura, mas allá de lo que sus ojos podían ver y sus manos tocar (saben a que me refiero ¿no?)

Pasaron varias horas de viaje donde ninguna palabra cruzaba. Para Sakura era muy incomodo estar con Kakashi y para el era una misión mas aunque menos aburrida…estaba solo con Sakura

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata y Naruto junto a sus bultos (Neji y Tenten) llegaron a la torre del Kazekage. Hinata le dijo a Naruto que llevaran a los chicos disimuladamente, Naruto solo asintió a las palabras de Hinata. Se internaron en los pasillos de la zona de las habitaciones y se dirigieron a la habitación de los bultos. Al llegar a la habitación de ellos la intentan abrir pero estaba con llave. La intenta mucho rato pero la puerta no cedía ante nada

-Hinata-chan esta cosa no abre – Dijo Naruto soltando de golpe a Neji cayendo al piso pero sin despertar

-¿Qué? Maldición la estúpida manía de Neji de sellar las puertas – Dijo Hinata intentándolo también sin buenos resultados. Agregar que también soltó a Tenten que seguía dormida

-Estúpida puerta ábrete – Decía Naruto tomando su ventaja para abrirla y correr para empujar, Naruto corría….

-Naruto no lo ha…. – Dijo Hinata pero Naruto al empujar la puerta se le cae un par de pequeños explosivos haciéndolo saltar

-AHHH HINATA-CHAN AYUDAME - Grito Naruto

-SOLO SAL DE AHÍ NARUTO-KUN – Dijo Hinata fuerte debido al ruido que las bombas provocaban

El ruido molesto capto la atención de Gaara que estaba en su habitación en ese momento (Recuerden que la habitación de Gaara estaba al lado de la de Neji y Tenten) luego de la reunión que había tenido anteriormente (Capitulo anterior). Salio de la habitación encontrándose con una gran panorama. A Naruto aun saltando evitando las bombas, a Hinata desesperada gritando que se saliese de ahí y a los otros 2 inconscientes tirador en el suelo. Gaara no supo que pensar….

-¿Qué paso aquí? – Dijo Gaara sereno como siempre al ver que las bombas se habían acabado. Hinata enrojeció de vergüenza y Naruto estaba avergonzado pero no sonrojado

-Gaara…etto…es que veras…el ojito bizcos pues bebió demás… y la puerta de su habitación esta cerrada – Dijo Naruto

-¿y la chica?

-Culpa de Hinata-chan

-Es que debí dejarla inconciente puesto a que…estaba algo animosa y decidí que era lo mejor para tranquilizarla un poco…es eso….Kazekage-sama

-Ya veo….será mejor ayudarlos tengan las llaves de esa habitación y pediría por favor…no mas ruido – dijo Gaara esto ultimo bastante frió haciendo estremecer a la pareja sobre todo a Hinata

-Ha...Hai – Dijeron ambos

-Hinata-chan será mejor ser calladitos sino de seguro nos va a echar de al villa – Dijo Naruto en un susurro despacio

-Si, eso creo – Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta y entrando a Neji y a Tenten a la habitación – Naruto-kun ve por café para ellos que van a despertar aunque sea a la fuerza

-Porque mejor no le pegamos una tunda y ya – dijo Naruto

-La tunda de que va, va, el café es solo para despabilarlos, apura – Dijo Hinata – Yo me quedare aquí

-Bueno – Dijo Naruto

Naruto corre a la cocina para buscar lo que Hinata le pidió. Un par de minutos después llega con el pedido.

-Naruto tu despierta a Tenten, yo despierto a mi primo – dijo Hinata

-No, yo quiero pegarle a tu primo, anda Hinata di que yo despierto al ojito bizcos y tu a Tenten – Dijo Naruto colocando cara de suplica a l que Hinata no podía resistir

-Bueno Naruto tu ganas yo despertare a Tenten y tu a Neji pero no le pegues tan fuer….

-AHHHH MALDITO BAKA PORQUE ME PEGAS ASI – Grito Neji despertando de golpe ante el golpe de Naruto

-Cállate idiota no ves que Gaara nos tiene condicional – Dijo Naruto

-Ahhh mierda mi cabeza… ¿que paso? – Dijo Neji que se recostó de nuevo. Tenten aun estaba dormida

-Pues que bebiste demás Neji y pasamos vergüenza por tu culpa, al menos Hinata

-¿vergüenza? Pero no recuerdo haber hecho nada malo

-¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? – dijo Hinata pesadamente, no espero respuesta y continuo – Pues estaba borracho, apestabas y aun apestas, estabas haciendo competencias con borrachos de mala muerte y tu como si nada….por dios Neji eres un ninja como caíste tan bajo

-Hinata no hables tanto que me duele la cabeza

-Merecido te lo tienes – Dijo Hinata

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y Tenten? Que me dio de beber…bombas…me duele la cabeza

-Si bombas, las conocidas bombas de la arena jajaja – Dijo Naruto como chiste, ciertamente nadie rió

-Cállate – Dijo Neji tirándole un cojín, Neji trato de colocarse de pie pero un mareo logro tirarlo de nuevo en su cama

-¿Qué me pasa?

-Aun estas borracho baka….au eso duele – Dijo Naruto

-No hables más que me duele la cabeza, ando de mal humor, apesto y estoy borracho así que cállate

-Ten Neji un café y una aspirina y una pastilla para el estomago y una para la diarrea y una para la fatiga y una para….

-Hinata-sama no necesito tanto, no soy un niño, además solo bebí un poco

-Si solo 30 vasos de sake de lo mas cargados que no dudo que hallan tenido drogas – Dijo Naruto sarcástico Neji gruño mientras bebía su café y tomaba su aspirina

-Tu calla – dijo Neji

Luego Hinata despertó a Tenten que dormía a pierna suelta. La zarandeo un poco despacio. Noto que no despertaba. Así que la zarandeo tan fuerte que empezó a gritar. Hinata ante el susto que Gaara le dio antes le tapo la boca con su mano

-Calla mujer – Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que ¿Qué pasa? Solo eso vas a decir, pues yo te diré que pasa, me emborrachaste y lograste que hiciera el ridículo, te dije mujer que yo no bebía – Dijo Neji

-A ver una cosa yo te di el primer vaso, no el segundo ni el tercero ni el cuarto ni los 1000 vasos que te bebiste

-Si, pero debiste detenerme ¿no crees?

-¿A si? ¿Cómo? Estaba igual borracha aunque no tanto….jaja debiste verte te veías tan idiota bebiendo con esos borrachitos, parecías un barril sin fondo jajaja

-Cállate me siento mal – dijo Neji

-Y tu Tenten….empezaste a gritar que Neji estaba muerto y otras bobadas…y después me dijiste….pues me dijiste….eso – Dijo Hinata aun avergonzada por lo que Tenten insinuaba sobre su relación con Neji

-¿Qué cosa? – Dijeron los otros 3 al mismo tiempo

-Pues….eso que me dijiste….de ti….y Neji…..eso

-No sigas Hinata-sama….creo que se a que te refieres – Dijo Neji mirando feamente a Tenten por ser tan bocaza…

-Yo no entendí – Dijo Naruto y Tenten al mismo tiempo

-¿Por qué me miras feo? – dijo Tenten a Neji

-Cuenta Hinata-chan ¿Qué fue eso que te dijo? – dijo Naruto

-Que no lo recuerdas Naruto-kun, lo dijo solo hace un rato – Dijo Hinata

-¡Ah eso! Cuando Tenten contaba cuando se acostó con Neji y…. – Decía Naruto pero Neji le pegó fuertemente en la cabeza que lo dejo inconsciente

-De verdad quieres a este baka Hinata ¿eh? – Dijo Neji a Hinata enojado

-Eso creo – Dijo Hinata suspirando

-¡Uf! No se como lo aguantas y tu Tenten deberías ser menos bocaza – Dijo Neji enojado

-Y tú deberías beber menos, eso te hace mal y yo no quiero vivir con un borrachito – Dijo Tenten, Neji bufo molesto y se levantó de la cama

-Me voy a….

-¿QUÉ? Te Enojaste conmigo…no te vayas Neji…por favor – Decía Tenten arrastrándose a Neji, Neji suspiro, Tenten era igual a Naruto

-Me voy a duchar….maldición – Dijo Neji entrando al baño de golpe

-Deberías madurar Tenten

-Lo soy….es solo que es divertido molestar a Neji – Dijo Tenten tirándose en su cama

-Ya me llevo a Naruto, no creo que despierta hasta mañana – Dijo Hinata y salio de la habitación camino a la suya.

Al llegar deja a Naruto bajo la cama acostado como si de un niño se tratase. Al rato ella se acuesta también a su lado

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Ya habían pasado varias horas desde que Hiashi había salido de la aldea de la hoja y había decidido saltarse el país de las olas y dirigirse directamente hacia el país del viento. Hiashi ya se imaginaba que sus hombres ya habían llegado al destino. Pero tal fue su sorpresa que los encontró de los mejor cantando en una improvisada fogata dentro de una caverna en la cual tubo igual que refugiarse debido al viento del desierto

-¿QUÉ SE SUPONENE QUE HACEN? DEBRIAN ESTAR YA EN SUNA EN ESTE MOMENTO – Grito furioso Hiashi al ver tan tranquilos a los Hyuga en una fogata comiendo malvaviscos

-Hiashi-sama – dijo uno de ellos sorprendido al verlo

-Hiroshi….explícame que ocurre – Dijo Hiashi a un de los Hyuga que era perteneciente a Bouke

-Lo que sucede Hiashi-sama es que buscamos por toda el país de las olas pero no habían ni rastro de ellos – Dijo el hombre llamado Hiroshi

-Y PORQUE NO ME MDARON A ALGUIEN PARA QUE ME AVISARA

-Es que….pues….no se nos ocurrió – Dijo Hiroshi

-Vaya excusa. Hiroshi…. ¿Donde esta Neji?

-¿Neji? Pues el no venia con nosotros

-¿QUÉ? Pero si los mande con ustedes….hay no donde se habrá metido….quizás andará por ahí pololeando….esta juventud

-De verdad Hiashi-sama Neji no vino con nosotros – Dijo Himeku (una mujer también del Bouke que estaba al lado de Hiroshi) al ver la cara de Hiashi, que era como si eso fuera una broma

-¿QUÉ? Eso quiere decir que no vino con ustedes ¿Dónde rayos esta? No debí mandarlo solo

-Nosotros no mentimos – Dijo Hiroshi como niño bueno (es como Tobi en su personalidad, físicamente lo diré al final del capitulo)

-Cállate, no hables así delante de Hiashi-sama – Dijo Himeku que era su hermana

-Cállate tú tonta no vez que hay que dejar en claro a Hiashi-sama los buenos Hyuga que somos – Dijo Hiroshi

-Silencio los 2 déjenme pensar – Dijo Hiashi

-Hiashi-sama ¿Quiere un malvavisco para pensar? Contiene muchas vitaminas y minerales que sirv….

-CALLATE – Dijeron todos los Hyuga a Hiroshi

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Genma y Shizune se dirigían hacia su destino. Ambos creían que era a donde la Hokage les había mandado. Entre sonrisas y miradas y ya solo caricias estuvieron todo el camino…

-_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_ – Se escucho un enorme grito a lo lejos, uno que dejaría sordo a quien estuviera a un kilómetro a la redonda

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Dijo Genma tapándose los oídos ante el grito

-Sakura….se que es Sakura…. ¿pero que? ¿Cómo? Ella debería ir al país del viento ¿no? – Dijo Shizune

-Eso creo

-Vayamos a ver que pasa, tal vez sean ninjas atacándolos – dijo Shizune, Genma asintió y se dirigieron al lugar

Llegaron al lugar y vieron a Kakashi tirado en el suelo con algún tipo de shok (Debido al grito) y a Sakura respirar agitadamente y algo asustada. Destacar que Kakashi estaba sin mascara

-Ahhhh Kakashi esta sin mascara – Dijo Shizune con corazones en los ojos, Genma frunció el ceño y tapo a Kakashi con su mascara – Malvado

-¿Qué paso Sakura?

-Pues…es que….es que….un momento ¿Ustedes no deberían ir al país del rayo? Que yo sepa queda al otro lado – Dijo Sakura

-¿eh? Pero si vamos bien ¿creo? – Dijo Shizune

-No, esto es camino al país del viento solamente – Dijo Sakura embozando una sonrisa cómplice…ya entendía todo - ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Nada – Dijo Shizune

-¿um? ¿Segura Shizune-san? – Dijo Sakura levantando una ceja

-Mejor será irnos por nuestro camino…Shizune – Dijo Genma

-No antes sin saber que paso – Dijo Shizune

-Te tengo un trato – Dijo Sakura llevándose a Shizune un poco lejos de Genma para que no escuchase – Yo te digo lo que paso si tu me dices que pasa entre tu y Genma

-TRATO HECHO – Dijo Shizune, Genma levanto una ceja sin entender, ella se acercó a Genma - ¿Podrías ayudar a Kakashi mientras hablo con Sakura?

-¿Um? Supongo – Dijo Genma, Shizune se dirigió a donde Sakura nuevamente

-Bueno dime todo – Dijo Shizune

-Vale pero no te rías ni nada por el estilo que sino te mato

-Ok…ok…solo di

-Bueno….

_Flash Back_

_Kakashi tenía una meta en esa misión. De seguro seria la ultima que tendría con Sakura y no debía desaprovecharla. Se sintió sofocado ante las miles imágenes hentai con Sakura (¬¬ natural en él y Jiraiya) y decidió bajar la mascara para respirar_

_Sakura pareció ni notarlo, ya que ella seguí esquivando a Kakashi yendo mas adelante. Ella se detuvo un momento para orientarse y saber donde ir. Kakashi recién se viene a dar cuenta de que se detuvo a centímetros de ella. Se detuvo quedando detrás. Sakura seguía observando…_

_-Kakashi-sensei deberíamos ir hac… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Grito Sakura al dar vuelta su cara y encontrase tan cerca el rostro de Kakashi y sin mascara. Ella se corre un poco para atrás pero Kakashi estaba desmayado debido al grito _

_-"Kuso estaba tan cerca - _**Y tu la mensa no aprovechaste - **_y que querías que hiciera, me pillo desprevenida, además yo ya te dije con Kakashi-hentai ni loca_** – Si como no…soplame este ojo….si te gusta demás míralo…deberías arrancarle esa estúpida mascara**_ – Que tonterías hablas ¿eh? Tienes la misma mente sucia que Kakashi – _**Y que tu…recuerda soy tu lado sincero y piensas las misma cochinadas que yo**_ – No digas mas tonterías_** – Míralo pobrecito esta desmayado ¡HAZ ALGO!**_ – Debería…pero ahí viene Genma y Shizune ¿Qué rayos hace acá?..._** – Pues aprovechando de que están juntos…no como tu – **_Cállate_

_Fin Flash Back_

-….y pues luego de gritar se desmayo – Dijo Sakura – Ahora es tu turno

-Bueno es tan simple como que estoy saliendo con el – Dijo Shizune

-Dime algo que no sepa Shizune-san

-¿Pues que? Eso me pediste que dijera

-Pues me esperaba algo como tu relación con el, ¿Se ven a escondida de Tsunade-sama? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es el contigo? ¿Es tierno? No me lo imagino

-Pues si nos vemos a escondidas…aunque Tsunade-sama ya lo sabe…o sea se dio cuenta y por algo me mando con el…y pues es muy tierno pero a veces bastante celoso

-Me imagino le tapo la mascara a Kakashi solo porque se veía guapo – Dijo Sakura sin pensarlo, Shizune quedo con los ojos como plato

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¿eh? ¿Ah? Olvídalo – Dijo Sakura riendo nerviosa

-Claro que no….explícame

-Cuando yo me lo explique te lo diré

-¿um? Esta bien – Dijo Shizune acercándose a Genma y al ya despierto Kakashi

-Vámonos Shizune

-Si

-Y RECUERDEN NO LO HAGAN EN EL BOSQUE PUEDEN HABER VIOLADORES POR AHÍ – Grito Kakashi mientras la pareja se alejaba, Sakura suspiro seguía tan hentai como siempre

-ESO VA PARA TI IGUAL KAKASHI – Grito Genma alejado, Sakura se trapica con su saliva mientras Kakashi sonríe bajo la mascara

-Vamos Sakura

-Cof…si…cof "Malditos hombres – **Ni que lo digas**"

Así emprendieron camino nuevamente. Viajaron por unas horas más. Un redil se extraño ruido retumbaba en sus odios era ¿música? No se explicaban que podía ser, lo que ellos sabían que Hiashi debería estar por ahí rondado el lugar, pero ¿Con música? El frió ya se hacia presente y ellos se acercaron al lugar del ruido y la luz

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tenten estaba esperando el baño mientras estaba encima de la cama haciendo nada. Al rato escucha ruido proveniente del baño. Tenten corre a al lugar y abre la puerta encontrándose al pobre Neji tirado en el suelo, al cual había caído debido a la humedad y la borrachera. Tente nace a carcajadas

-Por dios Neji….Aun estás borracho….jajajaja….pareces un viejito cayéndote así…jaja – Decía Tenten mientras reía y se secaba las lagrimas producto de la risa

-Cállate mujer, que esto es tu culpa, además ¿Qué rayos tenían esos tragos? Estuve vomitando no se cuanto rato – Dijo Neji alterado que estaba solo con toalla pero a ninguno los intimidaba

-Claro que no es mi culpa mi borrachito, tu bebiste solito el resto y ahora las consecuencias

-_Tu bebiste solito y ahora las consecuencias – _Imito Neji sarcástico a Tenten – Claro si tu empezaste a darme eso, yo no bebía alcohol, bueno hasta hoy

-¿No me digas que no habías bebido nunca, nunca, nunca?

-No

-¡Mentira! No te puedo creer, esto es increíble, de seguro eres el único de Konoha que no ha bebido. Hasta Konohamaru – Decía divertida Tenten

-Déjame en paz – Dijo Neji echándola del baño

-Claro que no, ahora es mi turno del baño sal tu – dijo Tenten echando a Neji y cerrando la puerta del baño tras si

-OYE TENTEN ALLI ESTA MI ROPA – Dijo Neji tocando la puerta

-Pues te esperas y punto – Dijo Tenten prendiendo la llave de la ducha y haciéndose la desentendida ante los gritos de Neji

-TENTEN MI ROPA ¡MIIIIIII ROOOOOOOOOOOPA!

Gaara que estaba a punto de dormirse luego de la pesada jornada (Aquí duerme), se levanta de golpe al escuchar los ruidos de la pieza del al lado. Refunfuña molesto y se dirige a ella. Estaba tan alterado que abre sin pedir permiso la puerta y queda paralizado

Estaba allí ambos shinobis de la hoja, todos mojados y con solo una toalla cada uno tapándose.

-AHHHHHHH – grita Tenten y entra al baño de nuevo, Neji trata de entrar pero Tenten la había cerrado con llave

-"Sera malvada….que pasa si es gay….AHHHHHHHHH" – Pensó Neji – Kazekage-sama….lo lamentamos…yo y Tenten….lo lamentamos…..nosotros

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – Dijo Gaara muy fríamente

-Es que nosotros….estábamos…pues….estábamos-

-ES COMO OBIO QUE DUCHANDONOS – Dijo Tenten del otro lado

-Tú calla – Dijo Neji

-¿Juntos? – Dijo Gaara

-¿eh? ¿QUÉ?...Claro que no…es solo que….pues ella dejo mis pertenencias adentro…si, eso – Dijo Neji que no era como Naruto que entraba con Hinata (escenas del capitulo anterior)

-Pues le recomiendo que no hagan ese tipo de juego mientras Kankuro este aquí – Dijo Gaara que obviamente no creyó en las sinceras palabras de Neji y salio de la habitación

-El baño es todo tuyo – Dijo Tenten ya vestida y saliendo del baño acostándose en su cama

-Si me da pulmonía es tu culpa y tu deber cuidarme – Dijo Neji enojado y entrando al baño

-Seguramente – Dijo sarcástica Tenten

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

-CALLATEEEEEEE HIROSHI NADIE QUIERE ESCUCHAR TUS ESTUPIDAS CANCIONES – Grito su hermana Himeku

-Pero…pero…pero yo solo quería alegrara el momento – Dijo Hiroshi haciendo un puchero

-Ni que alegría ni que nada solo calla y déjame dormir

-Himeku tiene razón Hiroshi, cállate – Dijo Hiashi, el se quedo callado al instante

Al instante entra Sakura y Kakashi ya todo en silencio. Y la expectación aumente cuando todas las miradas se ponen sobre ellos 2

-Que linda pareja ¿quiénes son? – Dijo Hiroshi, Sakura se sonrojo al instante y Kakashi solo sonreía bajo la mascara

-Pues….pues…nosotros…es que…estamos

-Yo hablo Sakura, somos ninjas de la hoja que veníamos tras los Hyuga

-¿QUÉ? LA VIEJA ESA DE LA HOKAGE ME MANDO GUARDESPALDA…No se si decirle gracias por lo consideración – Dijo Hiashi bastante alterado

-La verdad venimos para impedir cualquier problema que pueda haber entre ustedes y Hinata y Naruto – Prosiguió Kakashi

-No entiendo, entonces tú vas para molestar a Hinata-sama y golpear a Naruto y dejar a Hiashi salvarlos y luego salvarlo tú y ser héroe – Dijo Hiroshi enredándose solo en sus palabras

-Cállate Hiroshi no molestes a Kakashi-san – dijo Himeku con corazones en los ojos

-¿Lo conoces? Pues a mi me parece bastante patético hermanita, es decir ¿Qué idiota se pone mascara? ¿Cómo respira? – Dijo Hiroshi

-Cállate y no insultes a Kakashi-san

-Veo que entendiste mal niño, no tengo tiempo que perder explicándote, me voy a dormir – Dijo Kakashi tirándose en un rincón a dormir

-"Bueno si el duerme en ese rincón yo duermo en el otro" – Pensó Sakura y se fue al otro lado de la cueva donde estaba Hiroshi y su hermana

-Hola

-¿eh? Hola – Dijo Sakura

-¿Es es tu novio?

-¿QUÉ? Claro que no, jamás estaría con el hentai ese – Dijo Sakura

-NO LE DIGAS ASI A KAKASHI-SAN ZORRA

-¿QUÉ ME DIJISTE? SABES SI TANTO QUIERES A ESE PUES TE LO REGALO – Dijo Sakura

-Gracias – Dijo pesadamente Himeku yéndose al lado de Kakashi

-Será tonta, se la va a comer viva

-Es su sueño…ser comida viva por Kakashi….lo leí en su diario – Dijo Hiroshi, Sakura lo miro extrañada

-Mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Sakura y se acomodo para dormir

-Yo igual

-"_Que tipo mas raro me da escalofríos_ – **Es tierno, me recuerda a Naruto** – _Pues si es muy lindo, aunque a comparación de Neji Hyuga es bastante tonto_ – **Aunque de seguro seria un buen amigo**_ – Y muy bocaza también_** – Si, con eso que dijo de su hermana ¡WOO!, y tu deberías tener eso mismo escrito en tu diario y no dejar a la zorra aprovecharse de Kakashi **_– Pues me da igual_** – Claro que no**_ – Que no _**– Que si**_ – Que no_** – Que si**_ – Ya cierra la boca"_

Así Sakura se acomoda al otro extremo de la cueva mientras Hiroshi contaba anécdotas de su vida y otras estupideces. Sakura ya hasta de escucharlo le da un gran golpe que lo deja noqueado

-"**No debiste hacerlo** – _Quiero dormir, el solo molestaba, además despertara mañana no le va a pasar nada_ – **Lo que digas, al menos a nadie le importo** – _Eso parece_"

En tanto Himeku se había sentado al lado de Kakashi que estaba leyendo su preciado libro. Ve interrogante a la joven que se sentó a su lado, sonreía dulcemente y se le notaba en su mirada que tenía serias intenciones de coquetear

-Ho…Hola Kakashi-san – Dijo Himeku mirando el suelo toda sonrojada mirando de reojo al Jounnin

-Hola – Dijo el algo confuso de esa repentina visita

-Pues… ¿Qué lees? – Dijo ella tomando acercándose para ver lo que el libro decía, Kakashi al notarlo lo cierra al instante y lo guarda en su bolsillo

-Es lectura para Jounnin – Dijo Kakashi

-Yo soy Jounnin – Dijo Himeku como una niña pequeña una muy sonrojada pero acercándose cada vez más a Kakashi

-¿A si? Pues es para los hombres Jounnin - Dijo Kakashi, Himeku empezó a acariciar el rostro del Jounnin que se mantenía tranquilo -"Ojala fuera Sakura" – Pensó inconscientemente

-Pero no puedes hacer una excepción conmigo – Dijo ella ya casi en su oído

-No – Dijo Kakashi alejándose un poco mientras Himeku se acercaba

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque ya te dije es para Jounnin hombres – Dijo Kakashi colocándose de repente de pie dejando confusa y frustrada por el rechazo a Himeku – Debo hablar con Sakura para saber que vamos hacer. Adiós – Dijo finalmente

Himeku estaba roja de ira al solo escuchar el nombre de la chica. Los celos la consumían no quería que el se fuese tras según Himeku "La zorrita pink". Apretó los puños enrabiada para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Ten, te traigo a tu hermano. Por si acaso esta inconsciente – Dijo Kakashi para luego volver a donde Sakura que se hacia la dormida para evitar a Kakashi

-"_Sabia que vendría, es mas predecible que Naruto_ – **Y lo esperabas con ansias ¿verdad? **– _Claro que no_ – **Si como no, se que lo deseas además que el este aquí significa que quiere estar con nosotras y no con la Hyuga esa** _- ¿Y a mi que? ¿Debería importarme?_ - **¡¿Cómo preguntas eso?! Claro que debería importarte, eso significa que esta interesado en nosotras** – _Ya déjate de tonterías y déjame dormir que sino Kakashi va a empezar a hablar_"

-Sakura – Dijo Kakashi abriendo nuevamente su libro, Sakura lo ignoro haciéndose aun la dormida – Sakura se que estas despierta ya déjate de niñerías

Otra vez lo ignoro. El para intimidarla y molestarla un rato se acerca sigilosamente a su oído, ella parecía no notarlo ya que no hacia ningún movimiento. Cuando ya estuvo cerca dijo

-Sakura – Dijo el despacio y sexymente, estremeciendo y sorprendiendo a Sakura que abrió los ojos de golpe – Sabia que estabas despierta – Dijo ya alejado

-¿Qué quieres?

-Nada, solo quería conversar – Dijo Kakashi

-Al demonio con conversar, quiero dormir mañana va a ser un largo día – Dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos nuevamente

-Sakura, mañana vamos a salir antes que los Hyuga – dijo Kakashi en voz baja para que solo Sakura escuchase – Así que aprovecha de dormir que te despertare temprano

-¡Agh! Cierra la boca

-Esta bien, no te enojes, mejor voy a leer – Dijo Kakashi, Sakura que estaba algo picada por la jugarreta anterior toma el libro de Kakashi y lo tira a la fogata. Kakashi quedo estupefacto, había lanzado su fantástico libro edición limitada al fuego - ¡¿PERO QUE HICISTE SAKURA?! NO VES QUE ERA EDICION LIMITADA – Los otros Hyuga despertaron de golpe

-Es que el fuego se estaba apagando y no encontré nada más alrededor – Dijo Sakura,

-Te puedes callar Kakashi, no ves que queremos dormir – Dijo Hiashi, el solo lloriqueaba por su libro mientras Sakura asentía

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de él – Dijo Sakura - ¡CALLATE KAKASHI! ACASO NO VES QUE ELLOS QUIEREN DORMIR Y TU SOLO TE PONES A GIRTAR Y A LLORIQUEAR POR UN ESTUPIDO LIBRO

-Mi Ic…icha…Icha…Pa...Paradise ¿Por qué? – Decía Kakashi, Sakura se recostó de nuevo para disponerse a dormir

-"_Estupido llorando por un libro_ – **Porque no lo consolamos** – _No_ – **Anda Sakura, al menos para que se calle y nos deje dormir **_– Esta bien consolémoslo_" – Pensó Sakura levantándose de nuevo dándole una tunda a Kakashi y así dejara de hacer ruido – "_Listo_ – **No debiste hacer eso – **_Al menos no molesta hasta mañana_"

**Fin del capitulo quinto. Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo. Lamento si he tardado demasiado, es que pues no tengo excusa, digamos que solo demore, tratare de demorar menos para la próxima. Gracias a todos por los review…**

_**Hina-Uzumaki**_


	6. AVISO

**¡Esto no es un capítulo! **

**De verdad lamento mucho si he tardado demasiado y si los he defraudado por no tener un capítulo nuevo. También lamento aquellos que creyeron que era un capítulo y resulto solo ser una nota de autor**

**Solo decir que este ultimo mes (noviembre) me le he tomado ya que he tenido bastante cosas y el tiempo no me alcanzaba para escribir y si lo hacia en ratos libres, solo saldría mal por el apuro y el poco tiempo, y pues a mi me gusta escribir con tiempo para inspirarme, analizarlo, ver detalles, etc**

**Pues les aviso que ya esta semana termino todo deber y de aquí en adelante estaré a full haciendo algo que me apasiona mucho, que es escribir**

**Lamento las molestias y ojalá sean un poco más paciente que no abandonare mis historias **

**Atte.**

**Claudia Rios **

**Alias Kotomi**

**11-12-07 **

**PD: Esta nota será eliminada el día en que actualice con un verdadero capítulo**


End file.
